Touchless
by EsmePadfoot
Summary: When Erin is left alone, she is whisked off to Hogwarts to start a whole new life, unaware of the war around her, and the danger she is in. With a mysterious letter and secret she must keep safe no matter what, the fact that a certain young man has caught her eye should be on the back of her mind... But not everything goes to plan. Mainly Sirius/oc, with some Remus/oc, James/Lily.
1. Chapter 1 - Erin

**A/N so this great idea just came to me, and I had to start writing strait away. I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks of it, so here goes, first chapter. Im so glad I'm FINALLY doing a Sirius/OC Fanfiction because Sirius is literally my favourite person everrrrrrrrr! Anyhooo, on with the chappy-**

Chapter 1 - Erin

_"But I can't tell her, she won't understand, she'll try and stop me, she-" my mothers soft, but harsh voice was cut across by that of a calm and soothing tone._

_"I understand your hesitation Ms Crimson, but you do realise how close it is coming-" _

_My mother cut in, her voice no more then a hiss, "Yes, Albus, how could I not? I will tell her somehow. She is not ready, she- she will have to wait until after." _

_"After?" a quizzical Albus Dumbledore inquired._

_"Yes" my mother sighed. "I'm afraid it is the only way."_

_A few moments passed until my mother spoke again, "But.. After... How will it work, who will protect her? It is far too dangerous for her to live with another family-" her voice cracked on the last few words._

_"Do not worry about this Rose, I will give her a place at Hogwarts which will give her all the protection she needs."_

_"Do you not realise how dangerous that could be?" my mother nearly shrieked._

_"And do you not realise the experience we have had with this kind of thing? You have to trust me on this, Ms Crimson. If you think about it, you haven't got any other choice."_

_My mother sighed deeply, in defeat and loss._

I gripped the wooden banisters leading down the stairs so hard it cut into my skin.

I was shaking violently, yet I could not move. I did not know what to think of the conversation of which I had just over heard. I sat in silence after the conversation ended, thinking.

_What does this mean? What is it that I can't know? Why where they talking about Hogwarts? Another family?_

The questions circled in my head, until I heard footsteps walking patiently up to the front door, where I was clearly in view, so I scurried up the rest of the stairs and into my bedroom as quickly and quietly as possible.

As I lay in my bed, I found the queries and worries taking over my mind, until the tiredness overwhelmed, and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Breakfast was a strange ordeal. My mother had no idea what I had overheard the night before, and she tried to hide her sad, and worried expression, but to no avail. I could tell something was bothering her, something big. I just didn't know what.

"So how would you feel about starting at school?" I almost choked on my orange juice.

"School? I thought you'd already realised that couldn't happen, what with my... Problem and all." I fiddled with the black gloves I was wearing, and looked down at my cereal.

My mother sighed, "I know, but you may not get a say in this." she looked off into the distance, a sad sparkle in her cobalt eyes.

My mother had home schooled me my whole life, apparently to protect me, and now, at the end of what would be my fifth year in a real magical school, she changed her mind?

I walked to my room, confused about what was wrong with mother. We had always been so close, not that we had any choice, as I didn't have any other family anyway.

I just never thought she would send me away to school, especially with my condition.

I knelt by the windowsill, took my gloves off and ran my fingers through my long, wavy, raven hair and sighed in exasperation. I gazed out of the window and into the light blue sky, with fluffy white clouds weaving in and out of one another gracefully. I thought about what it would be like, having a normal life.

Lost in my thoughts, I did not notice the time going by so quickly, so I went to go find my mum.

She was sitting in the dining room, her head in her hands, and a newly fastened letter laying beside her.

"Mum?" I asked in a small voice, making her look up. Her short black hair was messed up, and her blue eyes had a red rim around them. She had been crying.

"Oh! Erin honey, could you nip to the shop and pick up some food for dinner tonight?" she asked, masking her emotions with false happiness and reaching in her pocket and pulling out some muggle money, which she then handed to me, accidentally brushing her hand against mine.

_A younger version of my mother stood in a beautiful white gown, her raven hair pulled back into an intricate style, wisps escaping to frame her once perfect face. Her expression matched one of only pure love and happiness as she gazed into the eyes of a tall, handsome man, who held her close as they danced on their wedding night. _

_The scene changed to a worn out, but notoriously happy Rose Crimson, as she lay in the cold hospital sheets, a newborn baby, with a tuft of raven hair framing her large, intrigued cobalt eyes. _

_My mother knelt by a grave stone, sobbing her heart out at the words which where carved roughly in front of her: "Jason Crimson, son, husband, father and friend"_

I gasped as my mother let out a quick apology. Still dazed, I took a few steps back, muttering about going to the shops like her mother had asked.

"I love you Erin" my mother called out in a broken voice, I called a quick reply before hurrying out of the door.

It had happened before, obviously, but I had been so careful lately. It hadn't happened in so long, I had not been expecting it. It had been much stronger then before. Stronger then it had ever been. I let out a shaky breath, it _can't _be getting worse. It just can't.

I walked back from the supermarket slowly, swinging my bag back and forwards, lazily, until she noticed something, and the shopping back clattered to the floor.

I couldn't breath.

My feet glued themselves to the spot.

This couldn't be real, this can't be real.

My eyes could not leave the dark omen above my house.

I may be away from the rest of the wizarding world, but I knew what that means.

The dark mark is a sign of death.

A sign of murder.

A sign of death eaters.

I did not think, I just ran. I ran until I found what I was looking for. My mother. But I wish I never ran. My mother, my beloved mother lay in a motionless heap on the floor of the dining room. Her cold skin a clear sign of her death, her once bright eyes glazed over with nothing but death.

I fell to my knees beside her, and clasped my gloved hand over my mouth as tears silently streamed in an everlasting river down my pale, freckled cheeks.

The letter I had seen her with earlier was clasped in her hands, and I now realised that it had my name on. She knew. I pulled it gently out of her grasp on put it in my jacket pocket.

I slumped next to my mothers corpse willing myself to run, and never stop, but something wouldn't let me leave my mother lying here so helplessly.

Suddenly, my blood ran cold, as if ice was going through my veins. Voices. Cold, heartless, menacing voices coming from the kitchen.

"She must be here, where else would she be? She wouldn't leave her poor precious mother." a cold voice mocked.

"All I know is that, if we don't find her, we'll go the same way as the rest of her family." another hissed.

I felt sick. I didn't want to here more. They came for me. Not my mother. She had died because of me.

I glanced once more at the only family I had left, before stifling a sob, and fleeing from the house, and not looking back.

I ran until all intentions where meaningless, and I cried until I forgot happiness. My whole world had crumbled around me, and for once in my life, I had no idea what to do, where to go, what to feel.

I stopped, my legs finally giving up on me, and fell onto a patch of grass fringing the road, and lay on my back, looking up at the late August sky, which was slowly becoming darker by the minute.

"Did she tell you?"

I jumped at the sound of a patient, soothing and oddly familiar voice, and turned to see a old man standing in intricate deep purple robes, long, wispy grey hair and beard, and half moon spectacles hiding his twinkling blue eyes.

He stepped forwards, his hands clasped behind his back, and chuckled at my confused expression.

"I'm guessing that is a no then." he smiled kindly.

"I-" I started, unsure of what to say, but he continued speaking.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am headmaster of -"

"Hogwarts" I cut in, gasping, remembering the conversation from the night before.

He smiled again, knowingly, "Well, Miss Crimson, I do believe we should be going, before you catch your death" I shivered, just realising the temperature had dropped, and darkness that was now surrounding me.

"To.. Hogwarts?" I asked, and gasped when he nodded, "what about my belongings? And where will I stay before term starts? How will I fit in? How will I hide my power? Where will I go in the holidays?"

Dumbledore chuckled again, ending my rambles, "Your belongings will be transported to Hogwarts, you shall stay there until term starts, hiding your power will be something we shall look into, you are welcome to stay at school or a friends house in the holidays, and as for fitting in, I'm sure the answer will come to you in due time."

I sighed, nodded, and pushed thoughts of my mother to the back of my mind. I felt in my pocket to insure my wand and the letter where still where I left them.

Then, and only then, I wrapped my gloved hand around Dumbledores outstretched arm, and closed my eyes to disappeared to my new home.

**A/N How was that? Good? Bad? Horrible? Awesome? Was Dumbledore believable? Should I continue or scrap this thing? Sorry about the shortness, they will get longer i promise! Please review I would love to know your thoughts! **

**~Esme~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Hogwarts

**A/N okay guys, chapter 2 here we goooo, hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review! It maka me haaaaappiiii ('; hehehe ;P here it is-**

Chapter 2 - Hogwarts

I stood in awe in front of the massive castle that was Hogwarts. It looked ancient, yet strangely welcoming, it had many turrets and towers, and emerald ivy climbed up the many grey stone walls.

There are acres of land surrounding the castle, including a quidditch pitch, a huge lake, and a vast forest bordering the grounds, stretching off for miles into the distance that seemed like a lifetime away.

I suddenly noticed Dumbledore almost halfway to the castle, and snapped out of my awe stricken state, to run and catch up with him. He led me into a grand entrance hall, then up countless staircases until we reached what seemed to be a giant stone eagle.

"liquorish wands." announced Dumbledore in an important voice, laced with hints of humour.

I watched in amazement as the statue began to move, spinning to reveal a stone spiral stair case, which I found myself being led onto.

Dumbledores office was by far the most interesting room I'd seen. It was full of magic devices that did who knows what, a tall glass cupboard full off hundreds of crystal vials swirling with memories.

Hundreds of books lay stacked shelf upon shelf on numerous book cases, but, as I ran my fingers over the intriguing objects in the room, I noticed a beautiful fiery bird perched on a high stand, it's feathers seeming to glow.

"Fawkes," Dumbledore explained, "he's a Phoenix."

I nodded and smiled slightly at the Phoenix with his unique crimson feathers, then continued to look around the room.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and I turned to see him holding an old, worn out wizards hat. I stared at it, confused, waiting for him to elaborate. He noticed my confusion and pointed to a stool next to his desk.

"Hogwarts has four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Gryffindor the brave, Ravenclaw the smart, Hufflepuff the loyal, and Slytherin the cunning. Once your house is chosen, it is like your family. You're dorms are inter-house, as is your common room, dining tables, quidditch teams, and other things you will be introduced to as the year proceeds. You will have lessons with other houses, and this hat, will decide where you belong."

I listened intently to every word he spoke, then sat nervously on the stool, awaiting my fate.

Dumbledore placed the hat on my head and it slipped over my eyes, so all I could see was the frayed stitching of the sorting hat.

_Aaah, Erianna Crimson. Where to put you, where to put you... You have brains for a Ravenclaw, like your father, and very loyal too... But mostly you are brave, you take after your mother, so just to be sure, better be..._

"GRYFFINDOR"

I instantly saddened at the mention of my mother, the fact that she was really gone had yet to sink in, and I was trying my hardest to keep my mind off the lack of her presence. Although I was happy about being in Gryffindor, sounded the best, and my mother was from this house too, so it must be the right place for me to be. The once closest to home.

Dumbledore then told me all about the school that I wished to know, he gave me a complicated map of the school that I am yet to figure out.

"Please do try to keep your powers as secret as you can. Wear your gloves at all times necessary, and try to wear long sleeves as often as possible. Once you feel comfortable with the people around you, do feel free to tell your friends, if that is what you want. You may find that they will make it easier. The password into your common room is 'remembrall' you will be staying in your dormitory alone until saturday the 1st of September, which is in three days." Dumbledore informed me, dismissing me, to try and find the Gryffindor common room with the map that I don't understand.

As I strolled lazily through the castle, on my mission to find the Gryffindor common room, the silence gave me the unwanted chance to think about my mother. I knew it was my fault she was dead, but why where they after me? What use was my power to them?

What do I have that they don't have? What do I have that they need so badly?

"Remembrall" I muttered to the portrait of the fat lady that Dumbledore had told me about, and the painting swung forwards, revealing a cosy looking room, with sofas and chairs scattered around, a roaring fire, and bookshelves lining the walls.

I walked strait to a stone staircase to the far right end of the room, and strolled up, and along the fine corridor at the top, until I reached a door with a shiny gold plaque, with "Sixth Years" engraved into it.

I pushed the door tentatively, to find a medium sized room, with four beds evenly spread around the edges of the dorm. A door at the far end of the room signified what I assumed to be the bathroom.

A large trunk was laying at the end of the first bed to my right, with my entails written on the side, with a pile of new Hogwarts uniform neatly folded on top.

I stepped towards the trunk and, placing the uniform my bed, opened it to reveal a vast quantity of my belongings, from my house with my mother.

I had no idea how and who brought my belongings here, but it seemed to be the first thing that made me smile since before my mothers death.

The next few days flew by quickly, my hours spent either exploring the castle or curled up on my bed, reading a book.

Although I did love the peace, and lack of disturbance, I could not wait until the other students came, because it seemed that too much peace can lead to loneliness, and no disturbance only left me with my thoughts, which did not seem to do much good.

Still, no matter how much I wanted to meet my dorm mates, I could not help being nervous about the whole ordeal. I had never been to a real school before, or even made friends with anyone my age. It will be so different.

On saturday morning, I got myself prepared for the meeting of the students of Hogwarts. I cleared whatever mess I made in the dorm, and made sure my sleeves and gloved covered every bit of the skin down my arms. Even though there would be times I couldn't wear my gloves, I thought I still should keep them on as much as I could.

I was sprawled on my duvet, reading, when I heard the sound of mindless chattering, and the door being swung open.

I looked up to see three girls standing in the doorway staring at me in confusion and curiosity.

The girl standing closest to me was extremely pretty, with auburn hair that ran in loose waves just past her shoulders, and piercing emerald eyes.

Next to her was a girl just as beautiful, with dark blonde hair that fell in similar waves, down to her lower back, and pretty, chocolate brown eyes.

The last girl was shorter then the other two, and had cute features, and short spiky brown hair, and matching brown eyes.

The blonde girl walked strait up to me with a friendly smile, and said, in an excited and welcoming voice; "Hi, I'm Isla! You must be our new room mate!"

The auburn girl was right behind Isla, in saying, in a slightly more authoritative, but equally as friendly voice; "I'm Lily, I'm so glad to have another girl in our year."

The last girl spoke up in a shy tone, looking at my from under her eyelashes, "I'm Alice. Alice Prewitt."

I smiled, glad that my fellow gryffindors seemed so welcoming, and kind, "I'm Erianna Crimson, but everyone calls me Erin."

The girls smiled at my response, and began to unpack their belongings. Conversation was passed back and forth within the group as each got on with there own business, sometimes questions where directed at me, and it made me feel better that they where trying to include me.

After a while of general chit chat, my stomach rumbled loudly, causing the rest of the group to giggle, and for me to realise I had not eaten since breakfast.

"Hungry?" Isla asked, a grin on her face.

"Just a bit,"' I laughed "I haven't eaten all day. I didn't come to dinner like the rest of you."

They all looked at me sympathetically, just as a mischievous smile creeped onto Islas' face.

"Well, I have a suggestion.." she said, cheekily, before Lily interrupted, her authoritative tone back again.

"No Isla, not the kitchens., especially not at this time."

"Awh loosen up Lils, and besides, Erin can't make her hunger go away without food."

Lily sighed in defeat, "Fine, but if you get caught, I had nothing to do with it."

Isla jumped up, and grabbed my arm, pulling me up and down the stairs, behind her, laughing at her excitement.

It was late, and so the common room was dark, and quiet.

We snuck through the room and where almost at the portrait hole when we heard a voice.

"And where do you young ladies think you're going?" an amused, confident voice asked.

"James, what are you doing up?" Isla sighed in exasperation.

"I could ask you the same question." a good looking boy came into my line of vision. He had dark, messy hair, sticking up in all directions, and crooked glasses covering, warm, brown eyes. He had a humorous grin on his face, as he stepped into the dim light.

He looked at Isla, then at me, and his grin widened, "and who might you be? Are you the new student that Dumbledore spoke about?"

A sudden rush of confidence hit me as I replied, "Yes, I'm Erin, and we where just heading to the kitchens."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Erin." James said in a low voice, flashing a smile at me, making Isla whack his arm, causing him to laugh.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Isla eyed him suspiciously.

"I was -err, finishing off some work." he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, James Potter _choosing _to work. As if. Planning a new prank are we?" Isla grinned at him.

James feigned mock hurt, and clutched a hand against his chest dramatically, "Isla, I can't believe you would think I was lying to you-"

"I'll take that as a yes then." I laughed at Islas response, then followed her out the portrait hole.

On the way though the dark castle, to the kitchens, Isla was explaining everything to me.

"So, as you know, James is in our year too, and he is like the leader of his little gang, the marauders."

"The what?" I asked, confused.

"It's what they call themselves. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Their little gang who always get into trouble and are practically worshiped by the rest of the school. Lily hates them, thinks they are worthless, arrogant toe rags, James the most. Probably because he is head over heals in love with her, and let's just say, he's not afraid to let the world know..."

I laughed at this, "So does she not like him back?"

"I think she does, deep inside. But after turning him down for years, she has some kind of thing to keep up, and she's too proud to admit defeat." Isla chuckled at the though of her oblivious friend. "Now Sirius, he's a piece of work and a half. Has an image to keep up, as 'hottest boy in the school'. Everyone thinks he's a total womaniser, with his constant one night stands, and daily girlfriends. But he's not really like that. I can tell he is upset about what he does."

I thought about this for a minute, "So, why does Lily hate them so much? When you seem to be good friends with these marauders."

"Well, James is my cousin, and I guess I have gotten to know them all through him. Sure, they can be a handful, but they're fun to hang out with. Lily is too judging, always skips to conclusions, and always assuming the worst out of people. I love her, but I wish she would just give them a chance, especially James. She doesn't even know them." Isla sighed.

"You won't though will you? You'll give them a chance?"

"Sure, James seems alright, and I'm fine with anyone who can be a good laugh."

Isla looked over at me, smiled, and continued.

"Remus is the only one Lily will bear. He's quieter and less obnoxious then James and Sirius. He likes reading, and is always so kind..." she trailed off, a distant look appearing on her face. "Anyway," she snapped back to reality, "Peter.. Well I don't really know what to say about him. To be honest he doesn't really fit in with the other three. The others are handsome, smart, charming, mischievous, and he just doesn't seem to fit into any of those. Anyway, you'll see, soon."

Isla stopped abruptly in front of a portrait of a fruit bowl. To my surprise, she reached out and tickled the pear. The pear, to my utter astonishment, gave an uncharacteristic giggle, and swung forwards to reveal a massive kitchen, with hundreds of house elves running round frantically.

After returning to the dorms after finally having some food, we decided to head to bed.

I smiled to myself, it seemed that things where looking up for me so far.

And with that last, positive though, I drifted off, into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N okay thats chapter 2! I hope you all liked it! Please don't forget to leave a review, it would really help! This one was a little longer, but they will keep on getting longer! **

**~Esme~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting The Marauders

**A/N okay you will all be pleased to know that Erin will meet Sirius in this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**Shutouts:**

**Quidditchexpert - first of all, you're my first reviewer, so that gives you brownie points (; haha, and about your idea, yes! You literally took the words out of my head, (is that a real thing?) haha, and don't worry, I enjoy rambling ("; hehe, hope you like the chappy:**

Chapter 3 - Meeting The Marauders

I shielded my eyes from the light as I drifted away from my sleep. I turned to the clock to see it was quarter to seven.

"I'm glad to see there is another early riser."

I turned to see Lily smiling at me, rummaging through her trunk.

"I've never been one to sleep in." I smiled back.

"Good. Well breakfast starts at 7:30 so you can take your time to get ready."

On that note I grabbed some muggle clothing and skipped into the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

After showering I brushed my teeth and made myself somewhat presentable, I got dressed into some jeans, and a pretty, red jumper. I let my wavy raven hair fall down to my lower back.

"Erin," Lily stage whispered through the bathroom door.

"Yes, Lily?"

"I'll wait for you down in the common room with Remus, we can go to breakfast together when you come down."

"Okay, thanks Lily." I said, gratefully.

Isla was right about Lily being friends with Remus, I was nervous to meet more people though.

I left my gloves in my trunk, deciding I wouldn't need them, and skipped down the stairs into the common room, to see Lily talking to a tall boy, about my age, with sandy hair that falls into his chocolate eyes. He was handsome, with a kind look on his features.

They both looked up when I pranced into the room, and smiled kindly at me.

"Hello Erin, I'm Remus, it's good to meet you." the boy said in a polite voice, a shy smile on his face.

"You too," I grinned, "shall we go to breakfast?"

The walk to the great hall was nicely quiet, a few polite words tossed back and forth between us.

I gasped when we walked into the hall, causing the other two to chuckle softly. The hall was massive, with four long tables stretching down the hall. A higher table at the end of the room, where, I assumed the teachers sat. The ceiling of the hall seemed to be non existent. Either that, or it mirrored the sky above it perfectly.

I followed Remus and Lily over to a table on the far left, which I am told, is the Gryffindor table. The hall was quiet, only a handful of students sprinkled across the tables.

"So who do you think will be our new defence against the dark arts teacher, after Professor Turelli left last year?" Remus directed the question at Lily.

"I heard it was Professor Armani, or something like that." Lily replied.

Remus turned to me "So, what's your best subject?"

"Defence against the dark arts is my best by far, though I like charms too." I replied, thinking back to my years of schooling with my mother.

Remus smiled, and nodded, "Same as me, though Lily is the best at everything."

Lily looked down, "That's not true Remus, I'm hopeless at transfiguration."

Remus was about to contradict her, but was interrupted by a tall woman, with strict features, and dark hair pulled back into a severe bun.

"Mr Lupin, Miss Evans, Miss Crimson," she began, in a blunt Scottish accent. "I have your timetables so you can prepare for lessons tomorrow. Crimson, based on your choices in your home schooled OWLs, we have chosen the six subjects you have done best in, as long as you are still sure on your career choice of an auror, as Dumbledore tells me. I suggest you owl a book shop to get the text books you need." she handed me my timetable, and a piece of parchment with a short list of books written in small writing. "I hope you enjoy your last day off before school begins." she managed, what I suspect was supposed be a kind smile, but, as it seems she did not have much practice in the act, so it came out more like a grimace.

"That's Professor McGonagall. She's our head of house, and transfiguration teacher." Remus explained, as McGonagall swiftly walked away from our place at the table.

I looked at my timetable. The subjects I am taking are DADA, charms, potions, transfiguration, herbology and arithmancy.

"What have you got on Monday?" Lily asked me, looking over at my timetable.

"Double defence against the dark arts, lunch, double charms." I replied.

"Same." chorused Remus.

Lily quickly grabbed mine and Remus' timetables, and gasped.

"We all have the same timetables!" she grinned, closely followed by me and Remus.

Lily handed me back my timetable, accidentally brushing my hand in the progress.

_A slightly younger version of Lily, maybe a fifth year, stood outside the portrait of the fat lady, talking to a boy around the same age, with greasy, black hair, and scruffy uniform, they seemed to be arguing in hushed voices. _

_The scene changed to Lily, the same age, yelling at a sad looking James, _

_" I will never EVER go out with you. Ever. Why can't you accept that? I won't ever go out with am arrogant, bullying, toe rag!" _

I was dragged out of the visions as Lily quickly withdrew her hand from my own.

She looked confused, and slightly amazed, "You're-" her bright emerald green eyes where wide with astonishment,

I nodded and looked down, "Later." I muttered.

If Remus had known anything, his thoughts where interrupted by a loud outburst.

"Lilyflower! Moony! Erin!" James was shouting excitedly from the other side of the hall, swiftly making his way towards the three of us.

I laughed at Lily's irritated expression, and grinned at James as he sat next to Lily, and Isla next to me.

The two where followed by too other boys who I did not yet know.

The first, was short, and rather plump, with dirty blonde hair, and watery blue eyes. He sat on one side of Remus, opposite James.

The other... I almost gasped when I saw him.

He was tall, and strongly built, he had raven hair, which fell effortlessly just passed his ears, and waved almost elegantly into his astonishing grey eyes, and aristocratical features.

He was the most handsome person I had ever laid eyes on. He seemed to be gazing off into the distance when he sat down opposite me.

"Erin, thats Peter" Isla pointed to the shorter boy, '"and this is Sirius."

The boy in question looked up at the sound of his name, and locked eyes with me. He had a funny look in his eyes as he looked at me, taking in my features. Everyone was silent, looking at me and Sirius, until Remus nudged Sirius in the arm, making him quickly look down at the toast on his plate, and start eating.

"So... What should we do today? Might as well make the most of our last day before school starts." James began, breaking the tension.

"We could play a game of quidditch?" Remus suggested, looking out at the clear blue sky outside. Sirius, Isla and James grinned and quickly agreed.

"Erin, do you wanna come too?" James turned to me.

"Sure... But I've never ridden a broom before so... I might need some help..." I trailed off, as most of the faces around me where shocked.

"You've... Never ridden a broom?" James asked in shock.

I grinned sheepishly, and looked up to catch Sirius looking at me with an amused look weaved on his handsome features. I quickly looked back down, blushing.

"Okay that makes it definite, we're playing quidditch, come on!" Isla said, enthusiastically, jumping up.

"We'll meet you at the quidditch pitch in ten." Sirius said in a husky voice, looking directky at me, the first time I heard him speak.

The boys, after quickly stuffing their faces (causing Lily to look at them in disgust) made there way towards Gryffindor tower to get ready.

As soon as they where gone, Lily and Isla turned towards me, identical looks on there faces.

"Sirius was acting, quiet at breakfast." Lily began, looking at me meaningfully.

I sighed and looked down, and quickly thought of something to say which would distract them.

"Where's Alice?"

Isla pointed towards the missing short haired girl, sitting on the table next to the Gryffindor one, in deep conversation with a pretty girl with curly, chocolate brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes.

"That's Annabel Jones" Lily stated, motioning to the girl Alice was taking to, "Ravenclaw. Alice and her have been best friends forever."

We sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Anyway, let's go play quidditch." Isla dragged me up, and Lily groaned.

"Do I have to come?" she winged, "I don't want to be anywhere near Potter."

"Yes Lils, you're coming, it'll be fun!"

I grinned and followed enthusiastically, laughing as Lily had to be forced out of the castle.

As we fell into step with each other, conversation began.

"So, why did you suddenly decide to come to Hogwarts, after you had been home schooled all your life?" Isla asked me.

I was at a loss for words, I knew I wouldn't tell them the truth right away, but I had to think of something believable.

"I-err... My mum decided I should attend school for my final years, to make sure I get the best NEWT results I can..." I replied, as convincingly as I could.

Both girls seemed satisfied with the answer, but it gave me time to think about what I should say people if they ask me something about my family, or my power.

Lily and Isla broke out into conversation, as I stared off into the distance, lost in my own thoughts.

"You took your time!" shouted James' confident voice.

"We're fashionably late" I called back, making the boys laugh, and shocking myself with the sudden confidence.

"Accio broom" called Isla, lazily, watching as her top of the line Raven 360 came whizzing down from the dorms, to match the marauders' racing brooms.

Sirius groaned, "Prongs, why didn't you think of that?"

James laughed, "You expect too much out of me, Padfoot."

_Padfoot? Prongs? Those nicknames are way too unusual to have no meaning behind them..._

"Isla turned to me and passed me her broom, "We'll teach you first, then we can play."

James turned on Lily, "Hey Evans, if you don't have a broom, you can always ride with me." he stated, cockily. Lily was absolutely seething.

I mounted the broom, wearily, and kicked off from the ground.

"So, first you-" Isla began, but I was way ahead of her.

I was gliding through the air smoothly, spinning and twirling gracefully as if I had been riding all my life. For the first time in weeks, I felt free.

I continued circling the pitch, doing daring tricks I had no idea I was capable of. Finally, I nose dived to the ground, and landed flawlessly on my feet, in the middle of the group.

To say they where shocked would be an understatement.

"Blimey, Erin, are you sure you've never ridden before?" Sirius looked at me in amazement.

"Yeah, that was the best riding I have ever seen." James stated, gob smacked.

"You have to try out for the team!" Isla squealed.

I grinned nervously, "Really? I wouldn't say I was that good..." I trailed off.

"Erin, even James can't do a perfect nose dive like that, and he's been practicing all his life." Remus told me, kindly, earning himself a smack in the arm from a certain James Potter.

"Lily, you get yourself and Erin a broom, and I'll get the balls." Isla said, running off in the direction of a small building on the outskirts of the pitch.

"That really was some impressive flying." Sirius said, sincerely, piercing me with his silver grey eyes.

"Thanks, do you play?" I asked.

"Yeah, I play beater."

"My mum used to play seeker when she was at Hogwarts, so I guess I should give that a go."

Sirius nodded, excitement sparkling in his eyes, as he looked off into the distance.

"Okay, we're gonna have to play three against four, Lily can be the extra," Isla smiled apologetically at Lily, as they returned, Isla carrying a box, and Lily, two brooms, the latter glared at Isla at the comment. "We'll leave out seeker and beater for this, and have two - or three - chasers, one keeper. Me, Sirius and Erin, against James, Lily, Peter and Remus." Isla decided, causing shameless complaints from Lily's general direction.

Sirius turned to me, "I'll be keeper, you and Isla can be chasers," he flashed a smile at me, showing his perfect teeth, causing me to blush.

"Me, Lily" - Lily glared at James - "and Peter are going to be chasers and Remus is going to be keeper, obviously." James informed us, a mischievous grin on his face, as he opened the box and brought out a red ball, "Let's go."

We got into the game strait away, and after around twenty minutes, the score was 40-40, although we would have scored more if Remus wasn't so good at defending the goals.

I was having the most fun I'd had for a long time, and I wish I could say the same for Lily.

The latter, was flying hopelessly around, generally to stop herself from falling off the broom, and if anyone passed the quaffle to her, she would scream and dive out of the way, clinging onto her broom for dear life.

Peter was not a natural for these kind of things, but he was holding his own well enough for James to make it down the pitch and score.

Isla was an excellent chaser, so we worked together perfectly on the team. I figured out I was best at catching the ball, and dodging through other players. I could not shoot to save my life.

This fact, knocked out the possibilities of me becoming chaser on the team, but I still put my money on my seeker skills that I am yet to try out.

After another hour of playing, the score was 120-90 to us, and everyone was beginning to get tired.

Lily was getting frantic about being on a broom for this long, and was not looking where she was going when Peter threw the quaffle towards her. The quaffle hit the distracted Lily square in the back, nocking her strait off her broom, pummelling towards the ground, as her screams echoed around the pitch.

"LILY!" James called desperately, and shot down strait for her falling body.

Metres from the ground, James caught Lily, and brought her down to safety, as the rest of us landed tans rushed over to the scene.

James was kneeling on the floor holding the shaking Lily by the waist, as she clung onto his jacket, still in shock.

"Are you alright, Lilyflower?" he asked her, concern etched on his handsome face.

Lily nodded slowly, shaking out of her shocked trance, and said in a blunt, yet shaky voice, "I'm fine Potter. You didn't have to catch me. I would have been fine without your help." she stood up, leaving a hurt James kneeling on the floor.

"But thank you." she whispered in a shy voice, enough to make James beam and jump up from the floor.

"Okay guys I think we should call it a day." he said looking around as the rest of us nodded in agreement.

The group was not lounging in front of a tall tree, by the lake, talking in groups, and joking around. Me and Isla sat by the edge of the lake with our legs in the water.

So, did you have fun today?" she asked me, smiling.

I grinned back at her, "So much fun, you are right about the marauders, they're fun. I don't see why Lily hates them so much"

Isla sighed and looked behind her, at our hot tempered friend, talking with Remus, and trying desperately to stop James from talking to her.

"He really likes her.." I mused, causing Isla to chuckle sadly.

"That he does, she just doesn't realise how much though, thinks he's just in it for the chase."

"I'm sure she'll come around, especially if we get her to hang out with them more often." I offered, hopefully.

"I hope so. I really do."

**A/N okay, so just to be clear, Erin's power only works when she touches living creatures and other people, not objects, just so you know. I hope you all enjoyed this chappy, it was a little longer, and they will keep getting longer! Please leave your thoughts on the chapter, was the meeting of Sirius okay? Was he siriusly Sirius enough? Review!**

**~Esme~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Interrogation

**A/N thank you reviewers, you really make writing this story special. For those who don't know, the part where Lily accidentally touches Erin in the last chapter has slightly changed, so you mighht wanna go check that out (; So, this is the chapter where Lily finds out... And Erins secrets are revealed... *squeels* enjoy, my beautiful followers -**

Shoutouts:

QuidditchExpert – no problem, I will shoutout anyone who reviews! Thank you so much! I wish other reviewers where as nice as you! Also, do you have any ideas for what to do in the next few chapters? I don't wanna jump strait to the serious (and Sirius) stuff, so I'm stuck on what to do in between now and then? Thanks (: I hope you like the chapter:

Phoenixpatronus – Thanks! (:

Chapter 4 - Interrogation

I woke up at 6:45 again on Monday morning, to find Lily, already dressed, and brushing her wavy shoulder length red hair.

She smiled when she noticed me open my eyes. "Hey Erin. I'll meet you downstairs like yesterday," she hopped up and made her way to the door, before stopping, and looking back at me with a worried glint in her eye, "oh, and I'd been meaning to talk to you about... You know..." I nodded my head slightly I'm acknowledgment, "How about after school today? We can go to the library or somewhere quiet, that is if you don't mind me asking." she added this on the end, frantically.

"No, it's fine, I'd rather you knew the truth rather them assuming from what you already know." I looked up at her, and she smiled sympathetically down at me, then, calling a goodbye, disappeared down the staircase.

I sighed. I had intended on keeping my secret even just a little bit longer them this. Not even two days of keeping my power hidden isn't exactly admirable. Especially when I seemed to have already made a few friends. They helped keep my mind off my mother and the - I gasped loudly, the letter!

I frantically scuffled around in my trunk, signing in relief when I saw the blotchy envelope, clutching it tightly to my chest.

"Ohh man, what am I doing up this early? No one should be up this early." I jumped and flung the letter back into my trunk, and looked up just in time to see, Isla sitting up in her bed, stretching her arms above her, her pretty face screwed up in distaste.

I laughed as she flopped back, dramatically down onto her bed, mumbling something about crazy people.

I stared at her curled up form for a few seconds, before shaking my head, smiling to myself. I picked up my uniform, and strolled over to the bathroom for a shower.

After about half an hour, I flew down the stairs to see Remus and Lily waiting for me again, like they said they would.

I smiled at them both, and we headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

"Looking forward to lessons?" I asked Lily, sarcastically, sipping pumpkin juice.

Lily, apparently taking my statement seriously, looked up at me, her face alight with excitement and began talking rapidly, "Oh yes, I can't wait, especially for today, double defence and double charms, my two favourite lessons, I -"

Lily was cut off from her excitement by a cocky voice, "Excited to see me again Evans?" James Potter said, confidently, and I could literally see Lily's face screw up in anger.

"Potter. When have I ever looked forward to seeing you? The start of a new year and I can already see you've not changed at all." she snarled.

James chuckled, sadly, and sat opposite me.

"Try outs are this Saturday, you should come along," he smiled at me.

"Sure, but I probably won't get in" I shrugged, and just as he opened his mouth to speak, we all looked up, hearing the flap of wings, and I gasped as hundreds of owls came flying into the great hall. My brown tawny owl, Silver dropped a large package in front of me, and I began opening it immediately, knowing what it was.

"What you got there Erin?" Remus asked, looking at the box curiously.

"Oh, just my school books," I replied, removing the books from the package and slipping them into my once empty school bag, "I ordered them yesterday." I explained.

Slowly, the great hall began to fill with students, those including Isla, Sirius, Peter and Alice (the latter just going to the Ravenclaw table to sit with Annabel). Isla sat next to me, and immediately started talking. Peter sat next to James, and Sirius next to Peter, flashing me a smile as he sat down. I smiled back, holding his gaze.

"Erin? Hello? Where you listening?" Isla was looking at me expectantly, then followed my gaze to where Sirius sat, and smirked.

"Oh sorry, Isla, got a bit... Err.. Distracted." I stuttered, looking down.

Her smirk grew, "Oh no, it's alright." she then grinned evilly at me."Anyway, what I was trying to say before, was that me, Lily and Alice are going together to Hogsmeade this weekend, you know, like a girls day out, we where wondering if you wanted to come too?"

Erin had forgotten about these regular Hogsmeade trips the students took, but nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd love to, you'll have to show me around though."

Isla nodded in agreement and normal chatter went on in the group, whilst Professor McGonagall handed out the rest of the timetables she had not given the day before.

"Miss Chance." the strict professor handed Isla her timetable, and looking at the first day, she groaned.

"I hate new teachers," she whined, "I hope he's not a weirdo like last year." I raised an eyebrow, questioning her, and she broke off into stories about the defence teacher who had taught the year previously.

As it turns out, this new teacher was not a he at all.

I walked into the dada classroom with Isla and Lily, to see a tall, woman, who looked to be in her early thirties, sitting behind a desk, reading a thick, hard backed book, and twirling a piece of strawberry blonde hair around her fingers.

"She looked up and smiled when she saw her class entering, and, slamming her book shut with a dull thud, stood up to welcome her class.

I situated myself next to on the end of a triple desk, next to Isla, with Lily on the other end, and Remus, Sirius and James sat behind us.

Once everyone had found a seat, and settled down, the professor began to speak.

"So, as you know, I am Professor Armani, and I'll be teaching you defence against the dark arts for this year."

"Wow, she's a smart one." I heard Sirius say sarcastically, under his breath, causing me to stifle a giggle.

"Today, we will be learning how to conjure a patronus," a collective murmur could be hear after she told us this, "though it is unlikely any of you will reach a full patronus today, we will work as hard as possible. Everybody stand up." the room was filled with the scraping of chairs as everybody stood. Armani flicked her wand, causing all the desks and chairs to slide to either end of the classroom, leaving a large amount of space in the middle of the room. "The spell is 'expecto patronum' and all you must do, is think of your happiest memory."

The room was then filled with calls of 'expects patronum, but nothing but silver mist could be seen from anyone's wand.

I thought about the task. My happiest memory. What was my happiest memory?

My thoughts where interrupted by a silvery stag galloped around the room, closely followed by a shining dog. I followed the patronusus with my eyes, until I found who conjured them. James and Sirius where grinning as their patronus' chased each other around the class, knocking over students and sending papers flying everywhere.

"Oh well done Mr Potter, Mr Black, twenty points to Gryffindor." Professor Armani exclaimed.

I turned back to face the front, and closing my eyes, I thought back. Back to my twelfth birthday, when my mother took me to the park for a picnic, and we played games, and went shopping for the day. That was the best day I could remember. Thinking about this hard, another my mother in particular, I flicked my wand saying the incantation aloud, and opened my eyes to see a great tiger burst from the end of my wand, and roam around the class, roaring occasionally.

As my concentration grew weaker, the tiger faded into a wisp of silver, and Professor Armani was congratulating me on my success.

After lunch, and a long, introductory charms lesson, my first day of school was finally over. Though, I was not looking forward to the end of the day as much as I should have been. I was dreading telling Lily about my power, because I knew it would lead her to asking about my family.

I walked to the common room with Isla to find Lily sitting, patiently on one of the comfy chairs, reading a book.

"You coming upstairs?" Isla asked me.

I shook my head, "No I'll stay down here for a bit, I'll see you later."

Lily stood up as soon as Isla was out of sight, and smiled sadly at me.

"Shall we go to the library?" she asked quietly. To everyone else, this would seem like a normal query, especially from Lily, but I knew the truth.

We walked in silence up winding stairways and corridors, until we finally came to a set tall, open double doors, entering you into a seemingly never ending room with thousands of books, on countless shelves.

Lily led me forwards, weaving in and out of the rows of book cases, until we reached a dark, secluded corner at the back of the library.

We sat down, and Lily looked at me expectantly, obviously not wanting to push me into the confession.

I sighed, and looked around, making sure no one was nearby, and could overhear. "So, about what happened yesterday..." I sighed again, but just decided to come out with the truth. "okay, please don't judge me because of this, but I have what is known as Psychometry. It's where, if I touch someone, like skin contact, then I can see their memories, their past, if you prefer." Lily gasped, empathy etched into her emerald eyes, I took a shaky breath in, "but something happened yesterday, something that hasn't happened before. I knew this power was getting worse, but I didn't know it would come to this. I - I saw the future." I broke off, tears threatening to spill over my bright cobalt eyes.

Lily looked shocked, and sympathetic. She didn't speak for a while, which made me worried, I looked up with her, my eyes shining with emotion, "You do- do still want to be friends right?" Lily looked even more shocked then before.

"Of course Erin, I was just thinking of how I could help." she reached out to touch my hand, as a sign of comfort, but quickly stopped herself, and chuckled. "Sorry, it's going to take some getting used to." she paused, thinking, "are you going to tell Isla?" she asked.

I thought for a minute, "Not yet, I still don't really know any of you. I thought I was going to keep this hidden even just a bit longer then I have done." I chuckled, humourlessly, and stood up, before more questions could be asked. "Shall we go back to the common room?"

Lily nodded, and we headed back to Gryffindor tower in silence.

Lily smiled at me tentatively, and scurried up to our dorm when we got back to Gryffindor tower. I sighed, hoping she would still like me after she knew about my power.

"Oi, Erin!" I heard a voice yell from the other side of the common room.

I looked up to see James grinning at me, waving me over to him. I smiled back, but half-heartedly, and walked over, and sat on one of the spare armchairs.

I looked around and noticed that Sirius, Remus and Peter where also sitting on various armchairs and sofas, around the roaring fire.

The marauders fell into conversation easily, but I just gazed into the fire, thinking, watching the orange flames dance to a nonexistent beat.

"Are you alright Erin?" Sirius asked me, drawing the rest of the groups' attention to me.

I looked towards them, then back at the fire "Yeah, I guess I'm still getting used to the fact I'm away from my family." I was true; they just understood it in a way meaning I was home sick from being at Hogwarts, as apposed to missing them because they are dead.

Remus nodded his head in understanding; "It is hard at first, especially when you don't really know anyone." He sympathised with me.

"But she has us, we're all the friends she needs!" James said, valiantly, standing up in his chair and acting like a hero.

I laughed, "Thanks James, you don't have to be my friend just because you feel sorry for me."

"Us, feel sorry for you?" Sirius grinned at me, giving me a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Come off it, we're just glad to have someone fun in our year, and not like Evans." He grimaced, making me giggle.

"Padfoot! How dare you insult my Lily Flower like that!" James cried out, making me laugh even more.

_There are those nicknames again. What do they mean?_

__"I say we plan that beginning of year prank… What do you say, Prongs?" Sirius grinned mischievously.

James face lit up, but then he narrowed his eyes at me, "You're not going to tell anyone, are you Crimson?" he asked me, suspiciously.

I narrowed my eyes back at him, giving him a cold glare, then I laughed at his uncertain expression, "No I won't" they all sighed in relief, "But, on one condition."

They eyed warily, then Remus spoke, carefully "and… what would that condition be?"

"If I can help!"

_**  
A/N thank you for the reviews, favourites, and follows. Please, if you read this story, even if you don't like it, tell me why, and leave a review! It only takes a minute!  
Could any of you give me ideas for a prank as well? I'm kind of stuck…**_

Please review!

~Esme~_  
_


	5. Chapter 5 - The Prank

**A/N chapter 5! Thank you all for the reviews and follows. You guys who come onto my story and don't do anything, please at least review! It only takes a second and it really means a lot, even if it just says 'good' or 'this story is crap, stop posting' (; okay, so decided to make this chapter in Sirius' point of view, just to mix it up a bit (; here we go:**

**Shutouts:**

**Quidditch expert: thank you for the ideas! I will definitely keep them in mind! Thank you so much for the reviews, your reviews seriously make this worth writing (; hope you enjoy the chappy.**

**Ilovehp: Thankyou for the ideas, and your review was so sweet! Thank you soo much! I hope you like the chapter, keep on reading! **

Chapter 5 - The Prank

Sirius POV

I looked around at the rest of the marauders in shock, to find that their expressions perfectly mirrored mine.

"You... You want to _help_ us?" Prongs asked incredulously. Erin nodded her head, happily, causing her shiny, wavy, black hair to bounce slightly. "Merlin, I knew there was something I liked about you.

A smile appeared on her face, lighting up her beautiful cobalt eyes. This grin soon turned mischievous.

"So, shall we start planning?"

The rest of the Marauders nodded in excitement, while I looked at Erin, bemused. I had never met a girl like her before, she was just so different from anyone I had met before. So fun, witty, and pretty, yet so mysterious at the same time.

After a few hours of secretive planning, we where ready to start preparing for our back to school prank.

"Okay, Wormtail, Prongs, you go down to the quidditch pitch and get supplied, Moony, create a diversion, or something to get everyone out of the castle, then run inside and magically lock the doors, make sure no one can get in. Go to Dumbledore first, so he knows what's going on, that might help. Me and Erin will go down to the kitchens, to get the rest of it ready." I explained to the group, who grinned and jumped up, except for Prongs, who took a second to smirk at me, causing me to throw a death glare in his direction.

I looked over at Erin, to see her grin, mischievously back at me, and jump up, heading towards the portrait hole. She was something else.

"Are you coming or what?" she turned back at me, head tilted.

I jumped up, hurriedly and followed her out of the portrait hole.

"This has got to be the best prank we will ever do." I said to her, grinning.

Erin flashed a smile, "What can I say, I'm a genius." I laughed.

"Yeah sure." I said sarcastically, a comical expression crossing my face.

Once we reached the portrait of the bowl of fruit, I tickled the pear, am we entered the kitchen.

As expected, there where house elves running around frantically, preparing food, and washing dishes. One house elf spotted us, and ran up as fast as possible.

"What can Evie get Mr Sirius and Miss.."

"Erin." I cut in.

"Miss Erin, it is a pleasure to meet you, what can I get for you?" Evie said I'm a squeaky voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Evie. And we have a favour to ask..." Erin replied, happily, an began to explain what we needed the house elves to do, to help us in our prank.

Alright, considering we had the easiest jobs, we have a lot of time to spare now." I chuckled, turning to Erin, "What do you wanna do?"

"Well... We could just go back to the common room and wait? That is where we said we would meet the rest of the marauders anyway." she suggested, with a shrug.

"Alright lets go."

It was getting dark outside now, and the rest of the Marauders would be back soon. With the rest of the time I has with Erin, I decided to get to know her better.

"So you've been home schooled all your life?" I asked, causing her to look up from her spot, sprawled along a sofa in front of the fire.

"Yeah, my mum taught me." Erin answered, quietly, and quickly looked away after she said it.

"So why did you suddenly come to a school?" I asked, curiously.

She answered quickly, "Apparently I should get a real education for my final years." she rolled her eyes, but looked uncomfortable, so I decided to change the subject.

"What do you wanna do after Hogwarts?" I looked at her intently, as she replied without any second thought.

"I want to be an Auror."

I chuckled, "So do I. It's seeming like the ministry need a few more at the moment anyway." the comment was meant to be lighthearted, but it came out in a darker tone then I had intended it to. Erin became even more uncomfortable then before.

_What's wrong with me? Since when had I been so... Un charming around a girl?_

I sighed in exasperation, causing Erin to stare at me, confused. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a sudden knock on the window.

We both started around, confused, to see two figures looming outside the glass.

Erin stood up, and un latched the clasp, causing the window to swing open, revealing James and Peter, on broomsticks, whilst holding dozens of the, in their arms.

"Couldn't get in any other way, but we got the brooms!" Prongs grinned.

They both clambered into the common room, dropping the brooms down in a clatter l wood.

"Remus is on his way up, we should get going, we don't have much time." Wormtail sighed, somehow out of breath.

We helped Prongs carry the broomsticks up to the top of the castle, where we started our work. Remus muttered a complicated incantation under his breath, and we watched as the staircase in front of us turned flat, almost like a slide. Remus slid down to the bottom of what once was a staircase and nodded up to Erin, who quickly said the incantation that was needed.

"Aguimenti"

As the water ran swiftly down to where Remus was standing, Remus began whispering an intricate string of words, and we all watched as the water stopped just by his feet, and the wide stream of water was suspended down the staircase, yet still flew, like running water.

I reached down and touched the water, then brought my hand back up, and it was perfectly dry.

I grinned mischievously, "This is so cool, we're gonna have water slides all over the castle!" I said incredulously. "Come on, if we're going to do this to every staircase in the whole damn castle then we should get moving,"

Almost an hour later, all the staircases in the castle where flattened, and successfully turned into water slides. We went round duplicating the brooms, and putting a few at the bottom of each, as there had to me some way to get up.

We stood in the entrance hall facing our work, and grinned proudly, "This has to be the best prank ever." James said, turning to us, a huge grin lighting up his bespectacled face. "You have to help us more often, Erin." he smiled widely at Erin, who grinned mischievously back.

"I've always wanted to do something like this, but I couldn't at home." her smile faded for a second, as her eyes clouded over with a strange expression. She soon covered it up with a seemingly forced smile, and looked around at the rest of the marauders, until her bright, shining blue eyes met mine. "I can't wait until dinner time, thats definitely going to cause a scene."

We all laughed, and headed towards the massive entrance doors, and unlocked them, carefully.

"Alright, what's going on? Erin! I didn't think you had it in you." Isla pushed her way through people to stand in front of us, half grinning at Erin, who smirked, mischievously back at her.

All the students and teachers bustled into the entrance hall and gasped, at the first staircase, which was overflowing with shimmering water. Everyone was exclaiming loudly about the genius idea, while some particularly girly girls whined about getting their clothes and hair wet.

"Black! Potter! Lupin! Pettigrew! Crimson?" a harsh, Scottish voice was yelling our names.

"Minnie!" I exclaimed, rushing over to try and hug her, but found myself being repelled off her and into James's arms, causing Erin to giggle.

"Black! please try to control your affection of teachers! It is a bad example to set! Now would you care to explain what is going on here?" McGonagall was even trying to cast a smile off her face, as she yelled at us.

"You see, well, or apparently don't see, there are people gathered in the entrance hall, gazing, admirably at the stairs that are now waterslides." Prongs explained, calmly.

"Thank you, Mr Potter, but I assure you I have worked that out myself. And what do you mean waterslideS? There are more of these... Things?" she exclaimed.

"Always trying to help, Minnie, and we may have done this to... All of the staircases in the school." Prongs started off confident, but trailed off at the end, as he saw Mcgonagalls anger grow.

"All of them in the school?" she nearly shrieked, "What _am _I going to do with you?" she started muttering to herself, and stalked off, to try and transfigure the staircases back to normal, but to no avail.

"That was genius." Isla squealed.

"It was mostly Erin's idea, wait till dinner time, we have more up our sleeves." Remus exclaimed, modestly, but grinning despite himself.

"Erin! I knew there was a reason that I liked you so much." Islas grin widened, and I found myself thinking the same thing.

We found ourselves being congratulated by the majority of the Hogwarts population, and everyone seemed to be enjoying the newest addition to the castles scenery. All except the Slytherins, who soon found that the dry water condition did not have the same rules for them, as I saw a dripping wet snivellus storming out onto the castle grounds.

"Hey snivellus! You should be thankful, this has to be the first time you've washed your hair in years!" Prongs called out, making the rest of us laugh.

Lily suddenly stormed over. "I was stopping myself from telling you off for this" she motioned to the water, "but now you've gone too far. Your a bully, Potter, and no one deserves to be bullied." she looked absolutely livid, as she stood inches away from James.

"Come on Evans, you don't even like him, why are you defending him?" James drawled, lazily.

Evans narrowed her eyes, dangerously, "You just wait, Potter, one day someone's going to realise what a big, bullying toe rag you are, and you'll regret everything you've done." she turned on her heel, and stormed off, red hair flying behind her.

"You've got to stop this James, she'll _never _go out with you up if you carry on like this!" Isla moaned, as James just shook his head.

It was getting later, and soon, me, Prongs, Wormtail, Lupin, Erin and Isla headed down for dinner, sliding down the staircases in as many inventive ways as possible.

As we finally reached the great hall, and our laughter had died down, we began to talk.

"Wheres Lily?" James asked.

"In the dorm, she's upset about what happened." Erin replied, lightly.

James groaned, "But it's only Snivillus, no one even likes him anyway!"

Isla sighed, and was about to reply, when she noticed the food around her.

"Ice cream? You made it so they only served icecream?" she asked incredulously, and laughed out loud when we all nodded, grinning. "You've really outdone yourselves."

"Thanks to our newest prankster." I gave Erin a friendly nudge, causing her to blush slightly. "And that's not even the best of it, we jinxed the Slytherins icecream, watch." Moony laughed, pointing over to the Slytherin table, on the other side of the room.

We looked through all of the people gushing about the icecream, and eating it hurriedly as if it was going to grow legs and run away.

Finally, my eyes landed on something a luminous pink colour, and our plan started taking effect.

Every Slytherin who took even a bite out of the icecream, had no control over the next thing that happened. Their hair turned neon pink.

Shrieks where echoing around the hall as I spotted Narcissa and Bellatrix with their hands in their hair, shouting, angrily, and running out of the hall. The rest of the tables hair soon followed, and soon enough, the whole of the slytherin had vacated the great hall, leaving the rest of the school in fits of laughter.

"Best prank ever." James exclaimed, and we all high fived, grinning, and turned back to our ice cream, smiles on all of our faces.

**A/N okay how was that? Good? Bad? Awful? Amazing? Am I rushing the story, or is it okay? Please review, it makes me happy! I know the story is a bit rough at the moment, but it will pick up I promise! It just needs to get into the actual story first!**

**~Esme~**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hogsmeade

**A/N hey guys! Im so sorry about the wait, my computer died so i couldnt upload a chapter): anyway New chapter for ya! I'm gad you enjoyed the last chapter, and Thankyou to all who reviewed, alerted or favourited! I skipped ahead a little, otherwise things would to sloooowly (; haha enjoy!**

**Shutouts:**

**Quidditch Expert: Thankyou! I do try (; haha enjoy this chapter!xxxxxxx**

**Ilovehp: haha Thankyou, you are so sweet(; enjoy! X**

**Keep reviewing everyone!**

Chapter 6 – Hogsmeade

Time flew by, and next few days of school where ended in a flurry of laughter and homework. I had become good friends with Isla and Lily, and surprisingly enough, the marauders.

By Friday, I noticed how a lot of girls in the school where glaring at me, most of them in 5th or 7th year, and if they where in 6th year, I hadn't seem them around. I asked Isla why they where doing this, and she just laughed.

"You're friends with the marauders, what do you expect? They're the heartthrobs of the school, any girl would kill to even be near them." she explained, and laughed further at the obvious look of shock on my face. "They did it to me for a bit too, just ignore it." she smiled at me, as we walked to Gryffindor tower, after a long day at school.

The whole atmosphere of Hogwarts was seemingly lighter, most likely because it was the beginning of the weekend, and the end of the first week back at school.

We entered the room to be submerged in laughter and happiness. It's all I'd felt since starting Hogwarts, so much happiness that it kept my mind off what happened last week, and the letter that still lurked in the depth of my trunk, waiting to be opened.

Saturday morning brought the first lie in I was allowed to have, in weeks. Of course, this was much too good to be true, and sure enough, something jumped on me, on top of my duvet and began squealing.

"Get up get up get up!" Isla was shaking me. "It's the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and I just can't wait to show you everything!" chuckled at her excitement, and stretched my arms above my head, dramatically. Isla, taking this as an opportunity, swiftly grabbed my arm, and pulled, successfully sending us both toppling onto the floor in a heap, giggling madly.

After what seemed like hours, we finally stopped laughing and stood up, slowly. I grabbed some clothes from my trunk, and skipped over to the bathroom to get ready.

"You are going I looove Hogsmeade, I will show you all the shops, and the Three Broomsticks and _everything_." Isla was rambling on and in to me, as we walked down a long path towards the town, Alice and Lily smiled quietly at Isla rambled, shading their eyes from the shining sun that was shining brightly through the gaps in the branches of the trees above them.

I looked around me, smiling to myself, as I watched the amber leaves flutter down from the tree, imagining flying again, and looking forward to the tryouts later, while Isla rambled on, absently beside me.

We finally reached Hogsmeade, and everyone was strolling around, excitedly. Isla, Lily and Alice led me strait to a shop, with yellow curly writing on the front, spelling out the word 'honey dukes'. We walked inside and I soon found myself engulfed by a sweet, sugary smell, and noticed sweets and chocolate all around me, some that I had never even heard of.

We went around the shop, choosing different sweets, laughing, and joking, until we payed and made our way to the next shop.

Our trip went on like this for some time, until we walked into a shop by the name of 'zonkos', where we found the marauders sneaking round the shop, picking up this and that. Of course, this is the shop that they went in most. The joke shop. Full of pranks and jokes that I'm sure the marauders supply on for months.

"Hey guys, you wanna go over to the three broomsticks with us?" James called over from the other side of the shop, causing the shop keeper to glared ok up from his writing and glare at him.

"Sure!" Isla said, happily, at the same time as Lily, who said,

"No!"

I grinned at them both and stood by Isla, smirking a Lily, "Well I'm coming, let's go Lily."

Lily glared at us, and then sighed in frustration as Alice walked over to join us, understanding what we where getting at.

"Fine, I have to come now, don't I?" she glared at all of us, and followed reluctantly.

Lily was a difficult one. She was extremely nice, and becoming one of my best friends, but when it came to James, she just lost it. She would get angry at anyone if it had anything to do with him. Thats why I'm coming up with a plan. Isla and I had been talking, and we decided we are going to make Lily like James back if it was the last thing we do.

We finally walked through a brown wooden door, and into a large room, with a rumble of loud chatter spread evenly around the many tables. The four of us looked around for a minute, before spotting James, Sirius, Remus and Peter slumped lazily at a table bar the far end of the pub.

We headed over to them, and sat down to loud greetings.

"I'll go get drinks, Butterbeer?" Remus stood up, and there was a round of agreement to his question.

James turned to me, "Are you excited for the tryouts tonight?" he asked me, with a grin plastered on his face.

I grinned back and nodded, "Yeah, but I, nervous." I replied truthfully.

"Nervous? You don't need to be nervous! You're amazing at quidditch!" Sirius exclaimed, seriously **(A/N haa, siriusly) **also grinning, as he ran a hand through his perfect long raven hair.

I smiled, and looked down, "You really don't have to say that to make me feel better." I barely mumbled.

"I'm not just saying that, you really are incredible." Sirius replied, sincerity laced within his words.

I met his eyes and smiled, thanking him silently.

The group chattered mindlessly, and I relaxed into my chair. I really felt comfortable with these people, and was becoming fast friends with most of them. Although Alice is mostly with that Annabel friend of hers, and Peter doesn't talk much.

Remus finally came back with armfuls of butterbeer, and handed them round the group. Everyone took a sip, and there was a collective sigh of happiness from the group, which I couldn't help but laugh at. The marauders threw me an amused look, but the girls didn't hear me over their talking, and Lily seemed to think that glowering at a certain James Potter should take up all her time and focus, so she as good as ignored the rest of us.

We all talked and laughed for hours on end, until the room was almost empty, and we decided it was best to head off.

We strolled lazily back up to the castle as a group, while I was thinking about the upcoming tryouts, trying not to get nervous.

"So, I'm a few weeks, we will be playing against Hufflepuff, which will be am easy win, because they have never had the strongest team, so then the next match after that will be Ravenclaw v Slytherin, and as much as I hate to say it, my bet is Slytherins win, then -" I was listening to James's rambling on about Quidditch as we grew even nearer to Hogwarts.

"Prongs, mate, you can shut up now, we can come to the matches when we get to them." Sirius cut in, walking the other side of me, with a mischievous grin on his face. James reached across and punched Sirius in the arm, Sirius narrowed his eyes in mock anger, and punched him back, which was awkward for me because I was standing in the middle of them.

"Alright, alright, break it up." I yelled, spreading my arms out wide to make a barrier between them, causing Sirius and James to laugh, and raise their hands in mock surrender.

We finally reached the castle, and I was talking to Isla.

"So did you like Hogsmeade?" she asked me.

I nodded my head enthusiastically, "Yeah, it was fun." I replied, and she grinned.

"Good, I thought you would." we smiled at each other, until James announced that it was time for the tryouts, and I followed him, Sirius, Isla and Remus to the Qudditch pitch, Peter followed too, just to feel involved, as he wasn't in the team like the other four, and Lily and Alice waved goodbye, wished me luck and headed for the castle.

I took a deep breath as I saw all the people standing around on the pitch, and looked around at the others, who smiled reassuringly.

I could do this.

**A/N okay sorry for the short chappy, but the next one should be up real soon so don't hate me! Read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Quidditch Tryouts

**A/N yeah I know it's been a while, I've just been really busy what with school and everything, hope this chapter is okay!**

**Shutouts:**

**Quidditchexpert - Awh Thankyou, oh btw, Remus is keeper (; hope you like the chapter, keep reviewing! Xxxx**

**Ilovehp - I love reading your reviews, they make me so happy this will be the last short chapter, they will be getting longer now ("; keep reviewing, and enjoy the chapter! X**

Chapter 7 - Tryouts

I looked down at my shaking hands, gripping a wooden broomstick so hard that my knuckles had gone white, and took a deep breath in, closing my eyes, and trying to calm my nerves.

"Alright, everyone, first I'm going to need you all to fly around the pitch, just to check that you can even fly." James ordered, clapping g his hands together for attention, as everyone gathered together, and a few giggly girls, practically forcing themselves to leave Sirius' side to take their place with the others.

In groups, we flew around the pitch, I was first, and flew around with as much condo fence and speed at possible, finding myself back, smoothly on the ground before the others in my group had even made it half way.

The rest of the groups all went similarly, a few people who lost control of their brooms, and a few who I don't think even knew what a broomstick was.

Once James sent the latter back to the castle, (most of the girls of these hung around to talk to Sirius, I rolled my eyes at his enthusiastic flirting.) James then turned to the rest of us.

"Alright, so we need a beater, and a seeker, I'm going to test you all for both," his eyes skimmed the 8 of us standing there, nervous from his intense look, "seeker first, get into a line."

I was fifth in the line, and the first person went up when a tall boy, who was standing in front of me turned, and smiled at me.

"Erin, right? I'm Jasper, seventh year, you aiming for beater or seeker?" he asked in a smooth tone, smiling at my shocked face. He was handsome, to say the least, golden curls falling into deep green eyes, I did my best to smile back at him.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to get seeker, like my mum." I stopped talking suddenly, looking at my feet to hide the tears welling up in my eyes. Pulling myself together quickly, I looked back up into his curious eyes, and continued, "What about you?"

"Beater, never been to good at playing seeker." he replied.

"Why have you suddenly decided to try out?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

He smiled sadly, "Potter's not too keen on new faces in the team, so he sticks to the same players most years, lucky for me, the other beater left last year, so I've finally got my chance to try out."

Who's the other beater then?" I asked, and saw his eyes narrow in hatred.

"Sirius Black." his voice was laced with spite, and we both looked over to where the person at hand was standing. Two girls where standing with him, smiling flirtatiously, twirling their hair around their fingers, although I was surprised, that when I looked over, my eyes locked with the silver grey ones of Sirius, who seemed to be watching mine and Jaspers' conversation with an odd look on his face.

I quickly looked away, and back to Jasper, who was just about to go up next for his tryout, "Good luck." I smiled, and he returned it.

"You to... Erin."

For the seeker tryout, you had to fly up to where James was levitating, with a few meters between, and he would throw tennis ball like objects, and you would have to catch as many as possible.

Jasper caught 5 out of 8, which, from the look of surprise on his face, was better then he thought he would do.

Before I knew it, I was up in the air, smirking at James, with a faux obnoxious expression, which caused him to laugh.

"You ready?" I just raised my eyebrows in return, making him laugh more.

The first ball went out about three meters to my right, so I shot out, a bit late, not expecting to catch the ball, but surprisingly, the hard object was balanced gracefully between my fingers, right before James threw the next one.

The routine carried on like this, and before I knew it, I was back on the ground smiling proudly because of the 8 out of 8 balls I had managed to catch.

"You did really well," I heard Jasper call over to me, and I grinned back, nodding thanks.

For beater try outs, you where given a beater bat, and similar balls where thrown, and you had to hit the few targets that had been put out around the pitch.

Jasper had managed to knock down all of the targets with the balls he hit, but I could not say the same for myself.

I managed to hit all of the balls, but was absolutely lost as to how you managed to hit the targets.

I sent all of the balls whizzing through the air in a random direction, although, I did manage to hit something on the last go, unluckily for James, as I almost knocked him off his broom from the force of the hard object that came souring through towards his head.

I landed on the ground to be met by a laughing Sirius, punched me gently on the arm, and spoke between his laughter, "That... Was... Genius..." he managed to choke out.

I grinned back, "I didn't even mean to," I joined in his laughter, to have a mock death glare sent in our direction from a certain raven haired chaser.

"Alright, after that... Eventful" - James looked at me meaningfully - "tryout, we have come to our conclusion." James held two sets of quidditch robes in his arms. "Beater, Jasper Smith," I smiled victoriously at Jasper, who proudly took his robes and walked back to where he was standing previously. "and seeker, Erin Crimson."

I took my robes and grinned at James, before turning to see Jasper standing there.

"I'll see you around Erin," he smiled a dazzling half smile at me before turning towards the castle.

"What you doing doing talking to Smith? He may be a good beater, but he's bad news" James spoke from beside me, while Sirius nodded his head in agreement, and glared off in Jaspers' direction.

I tilted my head, and narrowed my eyes slightly, "Well he seemed perfectly nice when I was speaking to him, and I want to make my own opinion thank you." I turned on my heel and made my way over to where Isla and Remus where jogging over to me from the stands, Peter lagging behind slightly.

Isla reached me first, "Jasper Smith, huh? He is soooo handsome." she dragged out her words dramatically, causing me to chuckle.

Remus reached us, and grinned at me, "congratulations Erin, you deserved that position, you where best by far," he said kindly, I smiled thanks, and we headed back to the castle, Peter struggling to catch up, Remus staring off into the distance, and Isla bubbling on about Jasper Smith while I listened, exasperatingly, hardly waiting until we got to dinner.

**A/N I know, I knew, short and crap, but I had to write something, to make sure you know I hadn't given up on you, Thankyou to the reviewers, followed and favourites! **

**-Esme **


	8. Chapter 8 - Message

**A/N guys I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in aaagggessss but it will get more regular now, been through a bit of a rough spot lately ): I won't go into details, hope you enjoy this chapter! Much thickening to the plot, and a lot of information to take in! Thank you to all the followers, favourites and reviews! **

**Shutouts:**

**Zuzu136 - Thank you! **

**Quidditchexpert - your reviews always make me smile (; haha thank you so much for the support, and I wish quidditch was real too! As for Erin, I would say she was probably s bit better them Harry (sorry Harry) haha hope you enjoy the chapter! Xxxxxx**

**Ilovehp - hehe thank you so much! You are so kind, and OC, I believe is original character, it's when the author creates their own character for their Fanfiction, in this case, it would be Erin :D hope you enjoy the chapter xxxxx **

Chapter 8 - Message

As October came, the summer was most definitely gone, and a cold chill was beginning to settle on the castle. It was a Monday morning and I was sitting at the Gryffindor table between Isla and James, whom was sending hopeful glances at a certain redhead who was sitting opposite me and shooting daggers right back at James.

"Okay so, quidditch practice at 6 tonight, you better be there Erin." James grinned at me and I nodded enthusiastically, hardly waiting to get back on a broom.

Breakfast carried on as usual, until the usual hooting of owls could be heard, and hundreds of graceful birds swooped into the great hall. Surprisingly one tawny owl dropped a letter in front of me, elegantly landing in a bowl of cereal.

I took the now milk covered letter, which had swirly black handwriting on, and ripped it open.

_Miss Crimson _

_Please meet me in my office tonight at 7pm. I would like to discuss matters with you._

_- Dumbledore _

_P.S I rather enjoy Ice Mice._

I stared at the page for a moment.

_I rather enjoy ice mice?_

I knew Dumbledore was crazy, but why was be talking about _ice mice?_

I around me, to see that all conversation had seized and my friends eyes where on me, suspiciously.

I cast a glance at Lily, and gave her a look that (hopefully) told her what I was thinking, and she, being the genius she is, looked slightly worried and nodded her understanding.

I held up my letter, as a means of explanation to the others, not knowing what to do, and me being a intelligent girl just said "Letter."

I sighed at my lame outburst and watched as the others looked at me as if I was going to continue, but collapsed into giggles when they realised that I wasn't adding anything.

Lily just gave me a 'we need to talk' expression, which caused me to roll my eyes, but nod all the same.

We walked into dada, Professor Armani already standing at the front of the classroom, and sat down in our usual seats, ready for the lesson to start.

"Right class, our topic for this term will be magical creatures. First we will be studying werwolves, now would you all like to get your books out, and we will begin today's lesson."

The constant chatter that had been coming from the marauders behind seemed to stop abruptly at her words, so suddenly that I looked around to see the three of them looking slightly worried. I shot Sirius a confused look, at which his eyes widened significantly, and he looked down, suddenly very interested in his quill.

I shook my head and turned back to the front, to see a strange look of sinister happiness on Armamis face, as she began to talk.

"Today, I will tell you, that whatever it is you may hear about Werewolves, it is not true. Werewolves, in or out of their full moon state are dangerous, evil creatures, who want nothing but to hurt those around them. They can never be normal people, they are bad, and should never be trusted."

Behind me, I heard Sirius growl fiercely under his breath, and most of the room was paralysed in a stunned silence. Why was she saying these things?

I tentatively raised my hand, causing Armami to glare at me, but I spoke anyway.

"I'm sorry Professor, but that's.. Not true. Werewolves can be and most often are just normal people, just because they have a... Problem once a month, doesn't make they dangerous people, and certainly not evil." I spoke slowly, carefully choosing my words so as not to get into trouble.

Professor Armami laughed a cold, ruthless laugh that I never thought a woman like her could make, and glared at me again.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Crimson."

"But Professor I didn't do anything wrong I was just stating a fact-"

"Well don't, stupid girl. You are much too obnoxious for your own good. Now be quiet and stop pretending you know everything."

I stared at her, shocked. What happened to her? Last lesson she seemed perfectly nice, and now? Was she even allowed to say those things?

The lesson continued, with Armani explaining how werewolves should be killed, how they where a disgrace to our kind, but no one was brave enough to contradict her.

I left the lesson, still shaking with anger as we headed for lunch.

"I can't believe she would say those things! I though she was quite nice!" Isla was rambling on beside me about Professor Armani, while we where sitting in Gryffindor tower after school.

"I know, so much for having a good defence teacher this year." Lily sighed, glaring at the thought of the teacher.

"Talking about our new favourite teacher?" James asked sarcastically, as he and the marauders joined out little rant by the fire. Lily, so caught up in thoughts about Armani, did not even notice James sit down next to her,

"Yeah, wonder what got her knickers in a twist." muttered Sirius, sitting down with Remus, who looked pale and with wide cautious eyes glancing around the room at a rapid speed.

Remus had been particularly quiet lately, and he always seemed on edge, and nervous, I wonder what that was about.

"At least we won't have to worry about her for a few more days, eh Tiger?" Sirius said lightening the mood. Wait. Tiger? What? I looked up at him to see him looking back at me.

"Tiger?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, your patronus," he stated, simply, as if this explained everything. I laughed a little, and caught Lily's eyes, to see her looking at me meaningfully.

I rolled my eyes at Lily and looked at the time, "should we go down to the quidditch pitch? I wanted to get there early to fly around for a bit." I aimed this question at James, who stood up too, but Sirius waved a hand, claiming that he, Remus and Isla would come down soon.

James shrugged and followed me out of the portrait hole.

"Things with Lily getting any better?" I asked him, thinking of the plan I declared in Hogsmeade.

He sighed, "Well, she didn't glare at me in the common room today, but I think that's because she was distracted."

I laughed "it's alright, maybe just don't ask her out so much, and just try to be her friend and back off with the while love declarations for a while."

James grinned at the last bit, "Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. Thanks Erin."

"No problemo Jamie James."

He cringed at that, causing me to laugh.

"Hey James?" I asked slowly "race you to the quidditch pitch."

I sprinted off, leaving a confused James behind me, cackling in glee.

I was in the lead for a while, before I had almost reached the pitch, and felt a tall figure knock into me, sending us both flying onto the soft grass, roaring with laughter.

"I so won that."

"You almost crushed me you idiot! Plus I was in the lead for most of it."

"Nah I let you win for that much."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say."

"I did!"

"Uh huh, of course you did."

James stuck out his tongue at me, childishly, and I did too, matching his expression for a few seconds, before we both burst into laughter again, falling back onto the grassy ground.

"Oi what's going on here, you look like you've been attacked by the grass." Sirius' amused voice cut through our hysterical laughter and caused me to look down at my robes, which where, indeed covered in grass and mud.

I just smirked over dramatically, wiggling my eyebrows, causing him too, to bark with laughter, and offer his hand, to help me up.

I looked at his hand for a minute, before taking it with my own gloved hand, and pulling him down to the ground beside me and laughing at his expression.

"My hair! Look what you did to my hair!" he cried dramatically, grinning all the same, before jumping up, and announcing, "you are so going to pay."

I scrambled up at these words at raced off away from Sirius, before he could catch me, laughing, and having the most fun I have had in a long time.

After running for a few seconds, unsurprisingly, I found myself on the floor once again, Sirius' face inches from mine, as he pinned me to the ground.

"Say you're sorry." he said, grinning down at me, his silver eyes sparkling with laughter.

I shook my hair furiously and yelled between giggles "Never!"

Sirius narrowed his silver grey eyes in mock anger "it looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way then." my eyes widened as he started tickling my stomach, and I burst out laughing once more, begging him to stop.

"Not till you say sorry." he grinned evilly, in answer to my begging.

Partly from my aching sides from laughing, and partly because I remembered I couldn't let him touch my skin, I reluctantly said that I was sorry.

"And so you should be." he declared childishly, before climbing off me and pulling me up by my gloved hand.

He looked at my hands, confused, then at my face, "Why do you always wear these gloves Tiger?" he asked, using my new nickname.

"I- err... Well... It's because-"

"Sirius! Erin! Get over here, practice is starting." I sighed in relief when James bellowed out to us, and ran past Sirius towards where James and now the rest of the team where standing.

I stood between Isla and Jasper, muttering a greeting to both of them, and earning an adorable smile from a certain golden haired Jasper Smith, standing to my left.

"Right team, today we are just gunna go over some simple moves as its our first practice this year, and we have some new members" I fought back laughter at James' serious and authoritative tone. "so onto your brooms everyone."

I mounted the old starlight 100 I had received from the broom cupboard, wishing I had a new, fast broom of my own, and not an old dusty Hogwarts broom.

Before I new it, I was soaring through the air again, laughing and letting my long raven hair trail behind me is a wave of darkness.

I felt so free.

As light as air.

I felt like I belonged in the sky.

Realising I needed to practice with the rest of the team, I flew to where they where gathered, and shot a smile at Jasper, who lazily returned it, flashing his perfect teeth.

The chasers practiced some passes, and Remus, the keeper, practiced his... goal keepingness...

Sirius and Jasper struggled at practicing to work as a team, while I did some seekery skills like... Well hopefully like a seeker I guess...

After almost an hour of practicing, and talking to my fellow teammates (including Jasper) I realised I needed to meet Dumbledore at 7, and raced towards where James was hovering, the quaffle clasped tightly in his grasp, while talking to Isla and Claudia about techniques.

"James, I have to go, I, er, have to meet Dumbledore." I told him.

"What for?"

"Dunno, must be about me being new and all." I lied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you where new, you fit in so well." he pondered on the thought for a while, before snapping back to reality, "oh right, yeah you can go, try not to miss any more practises though." he waved, and I rushed down to the ground, making my way to Dumbledores office.

When I reached the stone gargoyle, I instantly said "Liquorish wands." but to my surprise, the statue did not budge.

What was the password? Had he changed it?

Suddenly something clicked in my mind, and I declared "ice mice"

The statue jumped to life and revealed the long winding staircase to Dumbledores office.

I entered the familiar room after knocking twice, and gazed around at the collection of elaborate objects scattered on bookshelves and desks, and occasionally, just floating around in mid air.

"Good evening, miss Crimson, please take a seat." the headmaster smiled warmly at me, his piercingly blue eyes twinkling behind half moon spectacles.

I sat down in a comfortable arm chair opposite Dumbledore, and waited for him to begin.

"As you are probably aware, you are here to discuss your power." he began, and I nodded in agreement, "and therefore you are no wrong. I have decided you going to need to control your gift" I cringed at the term he used for it, "so I am here to teach you this skill."

"Control it? How? And why?" I asked quickly.

Dumbledore chuckled fondly, "be patient Miss Crimson, I will tell you soon, but first I think I should find out more about this power of yours."

I took a deep breath, "Well, basically, I can see someone's past, well their memories, just by skin contact, just flashes of things usually, but it is getting more powerful. I have always been able to do this, but recently I have seen... Someone's future." I said quickly.

Dumbledore pondered my words carefully, before speaking, "it seems you have some sort of psychic power, in this case, known as tempusvendora. Which, as you know, is the ability to see the memories and future of those you touch. This also makes you a very powerful witch, so make sure this information doesn't get into the wrong hands, as it may be used against you."

I took in everything that he said, them nodded. He continued.

"Now, if you get used to the touch someone, by making contact with there skin so many times, you can become immune to the visions you may receive from them, unless, of course, you choose to let them in."

I opened my eyes wide in shock. I could block the memories?

"Now, have you opened your mothers letter?"

My mothers letter! I had forgotten all about it! How did he know about it?

"No sir."

"Ah, I suggest you read it when the time feels right, as it has all the information you need to know in there."

I nodded in understanding, still taking in all of this information.

"Again, I say, you may tell your friends about this, but I warn you, do not tell anyone unless you trust them. I will not force you to tell anyone, but you may find it easier if your friends know of your power." he continued. "Ah, another thing, you will be having lessons with me once a week to control this power, and also to teach you occlumency, and legilimency, as this power has a close connection to both of these, especially the art of legilimency. Now, I will owl you to tell you the time of your next appointment, and I will try not to make it on a quidditch practice night again, as I'm sure Mr Potter will not be pleased." he smiled.

I grinned, "he most definitely wouldn't. Thank you Professor." I exclaimed, before leaving the office, and walking slowly to the common room, still deeply in thought, and confused.

I decided, that because Lily knew, it was only fair to tell Isla about this whole Tempusvendora business, thought I wasn't ready to tell the marauders too.

Though, through all of this thought, the question that loomed most clearly in my head was this:

_What was in the letter?_

**A/N hope you enjoyed! I'll update as soon as possible my beautiful people. Please review! It will make me verryyy happy! **

**- Esme**


	9. Chapter 9 - Questions and Answers

**A/N chapter 9! Okay, I've got some Sirius plot thickeningness coming up in the next few chapters, so be aware! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed!Enjoy!**

**Shutouts:**

**Quidditch Expert: I actually love you, your reviews always make me happy, and you aalllwaysss review like strait away! Your so nice! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! Don't guess too much of the story, you may just be right with some of it! ;D hehe xxxxx**

**Ilovehp: you are so kind (; I don't think I've ever had a reader that is so supportive! Thank you soooo much, I hope you enjoy this chapter! X**

Chapter 9 - Questions and Answers

"Lily?"

"Yeah, Erin?"

"I think... I think I'm going to tell Isla."

"Oh! Okay, if you're sure."

"I am. Will you come with me?"

"Of course."

I took a deep breath and walked up to the dorms, Lily close behind me, and, luckily, found Isla lounging on her bed, in an empty room, reading Witch Weekly with a mildly disgusted look etched on her pretty features.

After a few seconds of us standing there, watching her with amused expressions, without her even realising she was no longer alone, she tossed the magazine across the room and muttered "what a whole load of crap." before burying her face into her duvet.

Me and Lily exchanged amused looks at the strange nature of our friend, before creeping, slowly and silently to where Isla was sprawled on the bed, before pouncing on her, which resulted in a loud scream.

Worth it.

"You guys! You scared me so much!" she yelled in mock anger, before bursting into giggles.

After she had finally calmed down, I began talking, "Isla... There's something I need to tell you" she straitened up and looked at me curiously, "but you have to promise not to tell anyone." she nodded and looked worried.

"Of course, Erin, what's wrong."

I took a deep breath, "Have you ever heard of the term Tempusvendora?" Isla thought about this.

"I have heard of it... But I don't know where from, and I don't really remember what it actually is."

I sighed, and told her about my power. She seemed shocked, to say the least, but was understanding and sympathetic like Lily was.

I thought about telling them about my mother, and the truth about, well, me, but it may still be a bit early for that. I'm not sure if _I'm _even ready to talk about it.

Thinking about my mother caused, me to think about whether or not to open the letter. I was dying to know what I would find out from it, but still, some part of me wanted to keep the last thing connecting me to my mum secret, I was holding onto it like a lifeline. I didn't want to let go. I wasn't ready to let go.

It was soon nearing the end of October, and the Quidditch practices where becoming harder and very time consuming. The Gryffindor v Slytherin match was coming up, and James was going crazy with preparations.

Thursday morning brought load chatter and laugher at breakfast in the great hall, preparations for Hogsmeade trips at the weekend, and Alice scurrying off to meet her little friend, Annabel, at the Ravenclaw table.

"Erin! Me and Lils came up with the best idea. We should have like a sleepover, in our dorm, with us four, Annabel and Hazel. Like a girls night." Isla grinned, obviously proud of her idea.

"Hazel?" I asked, confused.

"Shes a Ravenclaw. Good friends with Annabel and Alice, seems nice enough, so I thought we should get to know her."

"Yeah sure, when shall we do it?"

"How about... Tomorrow night? It'll be a Friday after all."

I grinned, and nodded, eagerly, I was looking forward to meeting new people.

We walked to Herbology, Lily, Isla, Alice, Annabel, Hazel and I.

They both seemed nice, Annabel was a bit loud and girly for my liking, but Hazel seemed sweet. She was quite quiet, but kind, with light brown eyes and dirty blonde, curly hair that reached her shoulders.

"Right, class. Today we will be learning about Devils Snare, and how to escape it's clutches is you ever would need to." Professor Sprout began, as I took a seat next to Isla and Sirius, with James on the end of the row, looking mildly bored as he poked the plant sitting in a pot in front of him, as the tentacle like vines half-heartedly attempted to grab his fingers before he retreated his hand, and began the routine again, each time, just narrowly missing the eager vines.

"Now, does anyone know the correct way to get out of Devils Snare?" Sprout asked, a jolly smile on her plump face. Unsurprisingly, Lily's hand flew strait into the air. "Yes, Miss Evans?"

"You have to remain calm and still to-" Lily was interrupted by a sudden scream.

"AHHH GET IT OFF ME! SOMEBODY HELP! I'M GOING TO DIIIEEEEEE!" It seemed that James had underestimated the speed of the plant he was previously tormenting.

Sure enough, I turned to see a raven haired chaser on his feet jumping madly, an expression of pure horror on his face as he tried to unclasp the deep green vines from his wrist, as they gradually made their way up his arm.

Sirius and I looked at each other, and burst into laughter at the strange dance that James seemed to be doing in an attempt to get free, while James glared at us, still screaming for help.

Professor Sprout had a disapproving look on her face, although trying to hide a smile, sighed, "Mr Potter please remain calm, now if you had listened to what Miss Evans had been saying, you would not be in this mess."

James looked at her as if she was crazy, "I am getting attacked by a plant, _a freaking plant_, and you are telling me to _remain calm?" _me and Sirius where practically on the floor, laughing at his expression. "I might _die!_ At least help me! Lily flower! If I die, I just want you to know that I love you!" James called out dramatically, before falling to his knees, pretending to die.

Lily looked absolutely appalled, but, beside the fact she wanted to rip James' head off, stood up, and cast a lumos charm towards the plant which was now reaching James' shoulder.

The Devils Snare quickly retreated, and James was left, crumpled on the floor, red marks swirled up his arm, looking mildly embarrassed.

Sirius and I where still in hysterics, as he jumped up, and hugged Lily, who looked repulsed, as he said, slightly put of breath, "Lily! You saved my life! How could I ever repay you?"

Lily pushed he fiercely off her, and scowled, "Maybe stop being an idiot, and stay away from me?" she suggested, off handedly, and James retreated to his seat, as if he suddenly found his shoe laces extremely interesting.

Professor Sprout looked flustered as she tried to continue her lesson, with me, Sirius and Isla breaking into laughter now and then, and James yelling "STAY BACK!" every time the long tentacle vines of the Devils Snare came within about a meter of him.

We came out of Herbology, still laughing, and replaying the funniest moments of the lesson before bursting into fits of giggles once again, James joining in, despite his confusion and embarrassment.

In the midst of laughing, I accidentally bumped into a tall figure. Muttering an apology, looked up, to see Jasper, smiling down at me.

"Oh hi Jasper!" I beamed at him, and he smiled back.

"Hi Erin, I was wondering if I could talk to you real quick."

I looked back at Sirius, -who looked angry- and James,- who was looking longingly in Lily's direction- and nodded, "sure." I waved the others off, and when we where alone, Jasper started to speak.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." he asked, scratching the back of his head.

I smiled, nervously, "Sure, Jasper, I'd love to." he beamed.

"Great, I'll meet you down in the entrance hall at 10 on Saturday." he grinned, and I nodded, in agreement.

"Sure, see you then."

"See you." he waved, and I walked up to Gryffindor tower, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Isla asked, suspiciously as I entered the common room for our free period before lunch.

"Oh nothing, it's just that Jasper asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him." I smiled and her eyes widened.

"No. Way. Oh my gosh Erin congrats! That is so cool." she started, girlishly, before being interrupted by a familiar voice from across the room.

"Smith asked you out? You said no, right?" Sirius, for some reason, looked slightly appalled.

I frowned, "No, I said yes, what does it have to do with you anyway."

He scowled, "He's bad news. I did warn you Erin. You don't want to go anywhere with... _Him._" he declared in a disgusted voice.

"It has nothing to do with you, Sirius. Its my choice." I glared at him.

"Yeah we'll I care about my best friend, and I don't want him to hurt you." he stated, clearly wanting to add something, but, deciding against it, he turned on his heel and stalked away.

_What the hell?_

Well that kinda ruined my mood.

I turned to Isla, desperately, but she just looked amused.

"What just happened?" I mused, but she just smirked at me.

"Come on, let's go get lunch."

Sirius seemed completely determined to ignore me, sometimes even turning my way to say something, before glaring, and looking off into the distance.

Even in potions, when I sat next to him, he turned his back on me and pretended I wasn't even there.

I sighed with relief when I heard Slughorn start talking.

"Today I will be pairing you up randomly. You must sit with your partner each lesson, and work together, so please do try to interact with them even if you don't want to." he muttered cheerfully. "Snape and Jones, Chance and Lupin, Pettigrew and Black - Bellatrix, that is. Longbottom and Prewitt, Evans and Black- Sirius," Lily looked murderous, "Clara and Malfoy, Potter and Crimson."

I zoned out for the rest of the names, after hearing my own, and grinning madly at James from across the room as I made my way over to him, sitting behind Sirius and Lily as they glared at each other. Neither Annabel nor Hazel looked particularly happy about being paired with Snape and Malfoy, but Alice could not have been happier about being partnered with Frank, she'd likes him for ages.

"Howdy partner." I declared in a south American accent as I sat next to James. "What's on the agenda today?"

He just shrugged, clearly thinking about something.

I lowered my voice, "Do you know why Sirius isn't talking to me Jamsie-poo?"

James snorted at the nickname, drawing some unwanted attention towards him, including Lily's disapproving stares. "Jamsie-poo? Okay you are never allowed to call me that again." he glared at me in mock anger. "As for Sirius, well, ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." he grinned mischievously.

I sent a cold look towards him, "Have I ever mentioned that I hate you?" I asked, smirking.

He held a hand against his heart, touched "Oh, I love you too, Erin! It was meant to be!" he announced, trying to hug me.

"Gerroff mre you idut" I tried to say, my voice muffled by his robes as he clutched onto me.

He let me go, indignantly and looked me in the eyes, mock sadness laced on his face, "Are you... Are you breaking up with me?" he asked in fake disbelief.

I sniffed, dramatically, and wiped a nonexistent tear from me eye, "I'm sorry, James. It's me, not you. I hope we can still be friends."

He sobbed, over dramatically, "I can't believe you would do this to me! We where perfect together!" he cried, bursting into mock sobs.

Finally, deciding it was just too much, we both burst into laughter, earning some weird looks from the rest of the class.

"Potter and Crimson, if you could please restrain from your emotional conversations until after the class, and start making the potion?" Slughorn bellowed.

James raised his hand in salutation, "Indeed, Sluggy." Slughorn did not look impressed, but walked away all the same, while James and I sat there laughing.

From improvisation potions making - which I tell you, is not a good idea- Mine and James' potion ended up a deep sludge colour. I looked around to see everyone else's reflect lilac coloured potions and sighed deeply. I don't know how Sirius and Lily had managed to make such a perfect potion when they just pretended the other did not even exist for the entirety of the lesson.

"We probably should have followed the instructions instead of just making it up as we went along." James nodded in agreement, but grinned in amusement all the same.

"Well that was probably the best potions lesson even." he laughed.

I chucked in agreement, and we walked out of the classroom and towards Gryffindor tower.

Lessons on Friday passed quickly, probably because Sirius was still ignoring me, and I just happened to sit next to him in a lot of lessons.

I didn't understand what had made him so mad.

Isla, Lily, Alice and I where preparing the dorm for our sleepover tonight, sweeping the beds to one side so we could lay down the mattresses and duvets on the floor in the middle of the room.

When everything was ready, we still had half an hour before Annabel and Hazel came, so Isla and I ran down to the kitchens to get some sweets and snacks.

As we entered the common room again, our hands full of food, it seemed Hazel and Annabel had already arrived. Well. Annabel had anyway.

She was standing uncomfortably close to Sirius, batting her eyelids, and twirling her chocolate brown hair around her fingers, giggling loudly at _everything_ Sirius said.

I don't know why, but it made me kind of angry.

Isla, seeing my facial expression, grabbed my arm and tugged me up to the dorm, where I quickly shook myself out of... Whatever that was... And threw the food and sweets into a heap on the floor.

Lily, Alice and Hazel where all sprawled on the floor, chatting and reading magazines, so me and Isla grabbed a magazine from a small pile in the middle and joined them.

Suddenly, Annabel came waltzing through the door, curly hair flowing neatly around her, and gave a loud squeal.

Isla and I exchanged unimpressed looks, while the other girls looked up to hear the gossip.

"Sirius asked me to Hogsmeade!" she quite literally squeaked.

I did like Annabel and everything, but a sudden surge of an unknown, and negative emotions creeped through my body and I had a strange urge to hit her.

_What was wrong with me?_

While Alice and Hazel squealed I'm excitement along with Annabel, Lily, Isla and I all looked exasperated.

"_Black?_ You're going to Hogsmeade with _Black?_" Lily asked incredulously.

"I _know!"_ Annabel sighed happily, clearly taking this comment the wrong way. "I always knew he liked me, I mean, how could he resist? I knew it was going to happen at some point." she nattered on, selfishly.

Isla didn't say anything, she was watching me, with a slight look of concern on her pretty features.

"You okay?" she whispered to me, making sure the others did not hear.

I nodded my head, pushing whatever emotions I had towards the situation out of my head, and began reading _Which Broomstick. _

After a while, everybody became bored of Annabel going on and on and _on _about Sirius, and how much he 'loved her'.

That girl is obsessed.

"So Alice, hows it going with Frank?" Isla said loudly, cutting across Annabel in an attempt to shut her up.

Alice turned crimson, "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about." she stuttered, turning, if possible, even redder.

"Oh come off it Al, it's so obvious that you like him." Lily giggled.

"Fine, maybe I do, but he doesn't like me like that." Alice muttered, looking down at her hands.

"How can anyone _not _like you Al? You're putting yourself down too much! Just try talking to him."

Alice smiled at Lily, but didn't say anything, clearly not wanting this conversation to go on any further.

"What about you Lils? Do you love James yet?" Hazel laughed.

"Yet? What do you mean yet? I'll never like that, let alone _love_ it." she snarled.

I sighed, "Hopefully we can change that." I muttered under my breath, so only Isla heard, at which she nodded enthusiastically. The I raised my voice so everyone could hear. "Isla? Has anyone caught your eye?" I winked at her, and she scowled.

"No." she muttered, stubbornly.

"Oh come _on, _as is we are going to believe that!"

Isla looked like a lost puppy, glancing around at each individual as if they may somehow let her disappear and never answer the question.

I gasped, "You _do! _Who who who who who!" I asked, excitedly, jumping in my seat each time I said who.

She looked mischievous, "Why don't you tell everyone who _you _like."

"Well I like Jasper of course!" there was something about saying that, that just felt _wrong._

Isla looked annoyed, "Damn..." she muttered. "Well I'm not telling you, because I'm not sure if I like him yet." she blushed, and suddenly took an intense interest in the carpet.

A silence washed over us for a few seconds, before Lily gasped.

"Why don't we play truth or dare!" she grinned.

We all nodded and sat in a circle, looking around for the first person to start.

"I'll start, because it was my idea... Alice! Truth or dare?" Lily looked upon the slightly terrified Alice.

"Umm... Dare?" she said, almost as a question.

Lily grinned, a mischievous glint in her emerald green eyes. Alice, clearly understanding exactly what Lily was going to say, began shaking her head furiously, eyes wide. "I dare you to kiss Frank... Now."

"Do I have to?!"

"Yep, those are the rules, unless you want something worse..?"

Alice sighed, "Now..?" we all nodded, grabbed her arms and practically flung her down the stairs and into the common room, where she looked around, desperately, for an escape.

Lily and Isla grabbed her arms, "Sorry, hun, no escaping this one. Look he's over there, you might as well get it over and done with." Lily kindly stated, giving her a light shove in the direction where Frank was sitting, in an arm chair by the fire, talking to the Marauders.

"Infront of _them?" _she wined, pointing at the Marauders.

Hazel nodded, grimly shoving Alice further forwards.

Alice took a deep breath, then strode confidently towards the messy brown haired boy sitting by the fire.

Frank looked up when he saw Alice coming towards him, and grinned, about to greet her, but didn't have a chance.

Alice put her arms around Franks neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Frank looked shocked, to say the least, but quickly kissed her back, with equal passion.

All of the girls aww'd while the Marauders catcalled obnoxiously, until they broke apart, looking flustered, and embarrassed.

Alice stood a little awkwardly for a second, before muttering something that sounded like "Okay... sorry... bye." and running off, before Frank caught her wrist, and stopped her.

"Don't be sorry Alice. Would.. Er, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked, nervously, avoiding her eyes.

Alice smiled the widest smile I had ever seen. "I'd love to!" she grinned, pecked a stunned looking Frank on the cheek, and skipping towards us.

I was so happy for Alice, but I couldn't help the jealousy stir inside me.

I wasn't jealous of Alice, but of her happiness.

**A/N okay that truth and dare kinda just died... Haha oh well, it deffo happen again later on;D fyeeewf, 10 pages on word! ('; hope you all enjoyed! Please review! I will update very soon**

**- Esme **

**x~*~x**


	10. Chapter 10 - Dates and Mistakes

**A/N WASSUP GUYS it's been like 7 centuries, I know, but I would seriously appreciate ideas and help so I can get out of this writers block and start writing properly again. Thus chapter may be kinda terrible and short, but I needed to put something up!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Ilovehp - ok I actually love you, your reviews are literally the nicest things anyone has ever said to me, keep on reading! Enjoy the chapter! Xxxxx**

**BritainsbigHPfan - hahaha I might actually use that somewhere(; thanks for reviewing!**

**Ilovenutella9-90 - hehe thank you (; I try! Thanks for reviewing, enjoy! **

**Madison of Higgins clan - thank you! Keep reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**Quidditchexpert - your reviews always make me smile (; thank you! And you will find out all the answers to your questions in the next few chapters! There is a lot to get through! Keep reviewing! Xxxxx**

Chapter 10 - Dates and Mistakes

Saturday morning came and I was already up, sighing frustratedly at my hair, which seemed to think that the day I have a _date _is the day to decide I should have a lion mane.

I was wearing dark skinny jeans and a soft burgundy jumper, with my favourite black lace up ankle boots. I was ready. Apart from my hair, and now it would all be ruined as I slowly tear out my hair in frustration and impatience.

"Erin, you sound like a Gorilla... Or Potter for that matter... Anyway, why are you making those noises?" she asked, grinning, from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Just come in here and you'll understand." I grumbled, glaring at my reflection in the mirror. Lily sighed and stepped through the door, immediately stopping when she saw me, and burst out laughing, clutching her sides, as I stared at her with my best 'I am not amused' look.

"S-s-sorry, its just-" she tried to speak through her giggles, but them only erupted into another round of laughter.

I waited, impatiently, until she finally stopping laughing, her cheeks flushed bright red, and her emerald eyes alight with amusement.

"Now, I think I know just what to do about this." she spoke efficiently, trying to regain her pride after breaking down. She pulled out her wand, and muttered a few incantations under her breath, then, turning me away from the mirror, so as not to see my reflection, grabbed a small bag from out of sight.

I groaned when I realised what she was doing. First she took her wand and, using several clips, fixed my hair, then she reached her hand deep within the makeup bag of doom, and brought out several items, all of which received a death glare from me, much to Lily's amusement.

When Lily had finally finished torturing me, she let me look in the mirror. As soon as I caught sight of myself, I gasped.

My raven hair was half pulled up into an intricate updo, the rest of it falling in perfect ringlets down almost to my waist. Black eyeliner and mascara framed my brilliant blue eyes, causing them to stand out.

I grinned a my appearance, I don't think I had ever looked so good in my life, and, turning round, I tackled Lily into a hug.

"Alright, alright, you're welcome, now let go before you strangle me!" Lily screeched from in front of me, "Now go on downstairs. Jasper won't know what's hit him." she winked at me, making me laugh, the pushed me towards the door.

I headed down to the common room, to find the marauders sitting on the sofas by the fire, I skipped over to them and blocked their access to warmth.

"What do you think?" I asked, turning around slowly for them to examine my new look. To say the marauders where shocked would have been an understatement.

Their eyes went wide at the sight of me, and they began spluttering for words to say in reply to my question. I laughed at their expressions, and sat down next to Remus.

"You- I- You- Blimey, Erin, I forgot you where a girl, with all that quidditch and pranks and whatnot." James stuttered making me glare at him.

"And why would that stop me from being a girl?" I asked, hiding my laughter.

"I doesn't, I just- oh never mind, we where just talking, do you want to meet up in the three broomsticks at some point?" James asked, being the first to recover from the spluttering.

I grinned, "Yeah sure, I'm sure Jasper won't mind, speaking of which, I should go meet him, I'll see you guys later." I waved, and made to stand up and walk away.

Before taking three steps, someone grabbed my wrist. I turned quickly to meet the silver grey eyes of Sirius only inches away from my face. "Oh, and Tiger? You look beautiful." he whispered, his eyes never leaving mine.

Against my own will, I felt a sudden warmness in my cheeks, as I muttered a thank you, grinned widely at him, and skipped out of the common room.

Jasper was stood in the main entrance, leaning patiently against a wall, in jeans, and a blue shirt, his golden locks looking windswept and ruffled. He looked up when he heard me waltzing down the stairs, and grinned when he saw me.

"You look pretty." he said, pulling me into a strangely uncomfortable hug.

I smiled up at him, "you don't look too bad yourself," he looked down at me, a smile playing on his handsome features.

"Shall we?" he asked, playfully, offering his hand.

"We shall," I grinned, taking his hand and intertwining our fingers, before strolling out of the castle along with many other couples and groups of friends.

The walk to Hogsmeade was quiet and peaceful, yet seemed increasingly longer when in silence. Small talk was made between us, and I found out his favourite colour is green, he supports the Chudley cannons, his favourite subject is charms, and that his least favourite subject is transfiguration. It wasn't much to my interest, but at least we where talking.

I was glad for distractions when we got to Hogsmeade. I really liked Jasper, but I didn't know him that well at the moment.

"Where do you wanna go? Jasper turned to me, smiling.

I thought for a second, "Honeydukes" I grinned, leading the way to the bright sweet shop. Stepping into Honeydukes is like stepping foot into heaven. You where instantly surrounded by a sweet, lingering smell, with hundreds of sweets as far as you could see.

I walked strait over to the chocolate section, staring, wide eyed at the collection of chocolates they had.

"I'm guessing you like chocolate then?" Jasper asked me, amused.

I looked at him and nodded, slowly, in a sort of crazy way, "I _love _chocolate." I replied, dreamily, causing him to chuckle.

"Whats your favourite?" he asked, and I pointed to the chocolate frogs. He reached out at took two packs of chocolate frogs, then winked at me mischievously, and walked over to the counter.

"Jasper you don't have to buy anything for me!" I said, hurriedly.

He just chuckled, "But I want to." he smiled softly at me. Blimey this boy was good.

We walked out of Honeydukes, Jasper eating his chocolate, while I talked avidly to mine.

"So it won't hurt, I promise, you just have to stop struggling, you see, if you run away them you will just get eaten by someone else. Or something... I wonder if animals like chocolate... Maybe I should feed some to Silver to try it out, I- oh sorry." I stopped talking, and blushed, when I saw Jasper looking down at me in amusement.

"You definitely are something different, Erin." he grinned at me.

I looked up warily, "Is that a good thing?"

"When it comes to you, definitely." I beamed at this, and bit the head off my still struggling chocolate frog. "Do you wanna go to the Three Broomsticks?"

I looked up suddenly, "Oh yeah, I forgot, we're meeting the Marauders for a drink there, you don't mind do you?"

I could see Jaspers jaw tense, "No, of course no." he said, in a strained voice, sounding like he wanted to say something completely different.

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind, and smiled, "Great, shall we go now then?" he nodded, and we made our way over to the Three Broomsticks.

The popular pub was overcrowded and noisy, yet just as welcoming as usual. I instantly spotted a table towards the back of the pub with four teenage boys sitting there. It seemed Sirius noticed me too, as he grinned and waved over excitedly, while James was obviously re telling a story of some sort to the others, making massive hand gestures, Peter listening in awe, and Remus attempting to read throughout all of the ruckus.

I lead an unwilling Jasper over to the table that the Marauders where sitting at, all of them grinning at my approach,but glancing distantly, all the same, at the golden haired boy standing, awkwardly next to me.

"Hey guys!" I beamed, as we arrived. "This is Jasper" I pointed to the latter, and looked around carefully at the expressions on my friends faces. James, Sirius and Remus, tactfully hid their expressions of dislike, while Peter just attempted to steal Remus, butter beer by reaching under his arm.

Jasper waved, uncomfortably, although only Remus nodded in reply, Sirius and James just sat I'm silence looking at Jasper.

"I-I'll go get us some butter beers." Jasper spoke, hurriedly, and was gone before I could mutter a reply.

I sat down next to Sirius with a sigh, "Can't you at least _pretend _to like him?" I said exasperatedly.

Sirius raised his eyebrows in amusement, "But that would be lying, wouldn't it?"

I smacked his arm, playfully, "I don't care if you even _lie _about it, I really like him, please do this for me?" I pleaded, putting on my best puppy dog expression.

A mixture of emotions crossed Sirius' face when I said that, although I could not quite put my finger on the dominant expression his face now inhabited.

"Fine, we'll _try." _James spoke, looking not at me, but at his best friend.

I ran a hand through my raven hair, sighing "You better try." was all I managed to fit in before Jasper appeared holding two glasses, full to the brim of steaming butterbeer. My eyes lit up at the sight of them, causing the marauders to grin, knowingly.

I grabbed the glass, downing it in seconds, causing chuckles of laughter from around the group, as I slammed the now empty mug onto the table with a slam, grinning. Jasper looked shocked to say the least, while the marauders where practically falling off their chairs with laughter.

"She's new to the whole butterbeer thing." James explained to Jasper, between his laughter. Jasper nodded slowly, and attempted to change the topic.

"So, the Gryffindor Slytherin match is coming up soon." he stated, awkwardly.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, reproachfully, "Yeah, what of it?" he snarled, causing the golden haired boy to flinch, and earning Sirius a meaningful kick from my direction.

"Yeah, only a week away, how many hours are you going to torture us for this week

Potter?'" I nudged James, who mock glared at me.

"Enough hours for you to be kicked off the team if you don't show up." he retorted, and I raised my hands in innocence.

The laughter and chatter carried on for a while longer, James, Remus and Peter sometimes aiming questions at Jasper, much to my gratitude. It was the that I noticed the remarkable quietness of the black haired beater sitting next to me.

I nudged Sirius, playfully, causing him to look up at me, with his piercing grey eyes. "I-" I began, before realising I had nothing to say to him, yet began noticing the astounding grey and silver shades of his eyes.

I was snapped back to reality when Remus coughed tactfully, and started talking to Sirius.

"So, shouldn't you go meet Annabel in Madam Puddifoot's now?" He asked, grinning. I felt a surge of unwanted anger run through me at these words, and watched as Sirius attempted to hide his disgusted face, as he remorsefully stood up, looking at me once more, a colder look in his eyes than before, and strode away from the table, and out of the Three Broomsticks.

The table was left in uncomfortable silence, no one quite sure of what to say. I cleared my throat and stood too, causing Jasper to stand up quickly, by my side, "We should, go too, I'll see you guys later." I said, avoiding eye contact with them, before walking away, Jasper close behind.

I looked back to see what was left of the marauders already in deep discussion, glancing over in my direction every few seconds.

I looked up at Jasper apologetically as I felt his hand slide into mine, "Sorry about that."

"No, it's alright, I know I'll never get on with the marauders but I'll have to be on friendly terms with them now, won't I?"

"What do you mean?" I stopped walking, and looked up into his bright green eyes.

He sighed, and turned around to face me, taking both of my hands, "I mean-" he stopped for a second, thinking, "Would you like to be my girlfriend, Erin?" he asked, taking myby surprise, his confident voice not matching the nervous look on his face.

"I - er" did I want to be his girlfriend? I mean, sure I liked him, but there was something inside me telling that it was a bad idea. "Yeah, sure. I'd like that." I smiled at him, my head screaming at me for accepting, but I couldn't turn him down, it would have been heartless.

Jasper beamed, and took my gloved hand, continuing our walk back up to the castle, while I plastered a smile onto my face while thinking of all the reasons why I should have said no.

After a quick good night to Jasper, I hurried up to the dorms, where Lily was waiting excitedly, for all, and I quote _all _of the details from today. I quickly put another fake smile upon my face, and braced myself for an avalanche of questions.

After hours of chatter and gossip, Isla coming in to join after she got out of the shower, I decided to call it a night, mentally preparing myself for confronting Sirius about his weird behaviour, and planning escape routes for when Annabel decides to tell the world about her 'perfect' date with Sirius.

**A/N I'm sorry about the short chapter guys, I just needed to get something out so you didn't think id forgotten about you. I have loads of ideas for the next few chapters, but any other help is greatly welcomed as I'm in a serious bit of writers block right now. Ideas and reviews would be nice! The next chapter will be up very soon!**

**~Esme~**


End file.
